A la croisée des temps
by fanaloka
Summary: Harry est démoralisé par la mort de son parrain mais un voyage avec Ginny va lui rendre son sourire.ACTION AVENTURE mais aussi ROMANCE!je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés donc venez lire! et laissez des reviews!CHAPITRE 11 EN LIGNE!
1. l'été

« Avada Kedavra »

Un garçon nommé Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait une douleur terrible à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, située sur son front. Le Survivant se leva, s'habilla et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner pour son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley. Il s'était endurcit ses derniers temps, bien décidé a battre cette face de serpent et donc, des sauver le monde sorcier. En effet, il y avait un mois, son parrain Sirius Black était mort. Et il avait alors appris qu'il était sujet d'une prophétie, que c'était ou lui qui tuait Voldemort, ou c'était Voldemort qui tuait celui-ci.

Le petit déjeuner fini, il alla faire une heure de jogging, comme chaque matin. Ensuite, il s'entraîna à se changer en phœnix, appelé Fuméga. Durant ces vacances, Rémus Lupin lui avait fait des cours de DCFM, et lui avait donc appris à être animagus. Ils étaient devenus amis et tous deux comprenaient la souffrance de l'autre. Harry était devenu très fort et en trois semaines à peines, il avait su se transformer.

Presque toutes ces vacances s'étaient passées comme cela, enchaînant entraînements sur entraînements, il avait décliné toutes les invitations de ses amis et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard, Harry hésitait encore à y retourner, il ne voulait pas avoir tous ces regards posés sur lui, ne voulait pas répondre aux questions de ses amis.

Quand il se sentait seul, il se transformait en Fuméga et volait jusqu'au Terrier. Il les regardait s'amuser avec l'une ou l'autre chose des jumeaux,… De temps en temps, il entendait son nom et, quelque part, ça le réconfortait.

Ce soir-là, il avait trouvé Ginny, seule, se promenant. Il l'avait suivie en chantonnant et, lorsqu'il se posait sur ses épaules, il avait senti une main venant de nulle part les attirer.Ne pouvant rien faire, il se laissa emporter dans un défiler de couleurs, aussi belles et spectaculaires les unes des autres.


	2. explications

Voilà le 2eme chapitre. Désolé pour la longueur des chapitres mais ce n'est que le début, les autres seront plus grands. Désolé aussi pour les titres des chapitres, je ne suis pas très douée pour cela… Et un grand merci pour les revieuw, ça m'a donné bcp de courage pour écrire et c'est pour cela que vous avez ce chapitre très tôt !

Et mnt…Bonne lecture !)

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que tout était blanc, un blanc qu'il connaissait bien, le blanc de l'infirmerie.

Ginny était là et dormait, les yeux clos avec un sourire paisible dont elle avait le secret. Soudain, il entendit une voix mélodieuse. Discrètement, il ouvrit un œil et découvrit le professeur Mc Gonagall, mais qu'elle avait changé ! Elle semblait avoir rajeuni, se posant des questions, il décida d'écouter la conversation qu'elle partageait avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Je les ai trouvés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, pourtant, c'était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le mot de passe et la grosse Dame n'a ouvert la porte à personne », disait le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- « Curieux, je peux vous assurer que c'est James Potter avec une Waesley, aucun doute là-dessus, attendons qu'ils se réveillent. »

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Dumbledore le prenait pour son père alors que celui-ci était mort !En plus, ils avaient tous les deux rajeuni, alors que, un mois auparavant, il les avait vus et ils étaient plus vieux ! Alors là, il comprit enfin, il était dans le passé !

- « Alors, Monsieur Potter, qu'avez-vous encore fait », demanda Dumbledore.

- « En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

- « Mais en 1976, voyons ! »

- « Puis-je vous parler en privé ? »

- « Oui », dit un Dumbledore un peu frustré.

Harry écrivit vite une lettre pour Ginny lui expliquant la situation.

_Ginny,_

_Nous avons changé d'époque, nous sommes dans le passé, je t'expliquerai plus tard mais ne dit à personne qui tu es !_

_A tantôt, _

_Harry._

Arrivés au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry remarqua que rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours aussi chaleureux. Quand Fumseck le vit, il chantonna joyeusement.

- " Bonjour Fumseck ", dit Harry.

- « Vous connais Fumseck? »

- « Oui, je vais vous expliquer la situation. Je ne suis pas James Potter mais son fils, Harry Potter. La jeune fille qui est venue avec moi s'appelle Ginny Waesley. Nous venons du futur et sommes venus par je ne sais quel moyen. Ginny est la dernière fille d'Arthur et Molly Waesley et moi, je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter, Evans sous son nom de jeune fille. »

- « Je savais qu'ils finiraient ensembles », laissa échapper Dumbledore. Vous voulez une dragée surprise ? » Demanda-t-il en en avalant une. « Oh, berk, poubelle ! C'est la première et dernière fois que j'en prend une à ce goût !Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, je vais aller chercher Melle Waesley. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une Ginny qui ne comprenait rien.

- « Vous, Monsieur Potter, vous vous appellerez Orlando Cruise. »

- « Heu, excusez-moi mais j'ai l'habitude que vous me tutoyez. »

- « Ah, je ferai attention. Vous, Mademoiselle Waesley, vous vous appellerez Kate Wendon. Vous venez tous les deux d'Australie. Harry, tes parents sont morts lorsque tu avais un an, les parents de Ginny t'ont accueillis mais il y a une semaine, Voldemort a frappé à nouveau. Nous allons maintenant changer vos apparences : vous ressemblez trop à vos parents surtout toi, Harry… »

- « Oui, je sais, je suis le portrait craché de mon père avec les yeux de ma mère. »

Et, d'un coup de baguette magique, il changea Ginny en une magnifique blonde, bronzée et super belle. Harry la regarda pendant de longues minutes et, soudain, il senti ses cheveux pousser d'un coup et son torse s'agrandir. C'était au tour de Ginny de le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'hauteur :**

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait ce chapitre avec 2 amies à moi.

Merci à vous !

Chapitre3 : le banquet

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Harry et Ginny montèrent dans le Poudlard Express pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons car, en effet, n'ayant pas d'autre lieu où loger, ils avaient dormi à Poudlard, dans une chambre, ou plutôt un appartement commun et ravissant. Dumbledore leur avait jeté un sort pour qu'ils ne puissent rien dévoiler de leur identité ni du futur.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et Harry rêvassait à la réaction des Maraudeurs et de sa mère ; Allaient-ils l'aimer ? Ne serait-il pas déçu de ses parents, tout en contemplant le paysage. Mais il fût interrompu dans sa contemplation lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître quatre garçons. Le premier était Harry, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit des yeux marrons. Le second avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns. Le troisième était blond châtain (nda : enfin, je crois…) et le dernier était petit et rondouillard. Les Maraudeurs se tenaient devant lui.

_Point de vue de Ginny quelques temps plus tôt :_

Ginny, comme à son habitude, regardait un certain Harry Potter, ou récemment Orlando Cruise. Son nouveau physique lui allait bien mais il fallait avouer qu'il était plus beau lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée des griffes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom, lors de sa deuxième année et la première pour elle. Mais, pour elle, il ne serait jamais plus beau que ce jour là, à part peut-être le jour de son mariage avec elle. Non, Ginny , ne te fait pas d'idées, il n'est même pas amoureux de toi, alors… Elle réapparut dans la réalité lorsqu' Harry détourna brusquement le regard su paysage à la suite d'un grincement de porte et qu'il resta bouche bée en regardant les nouveaux arivants. Elle n'avait jamais vu une expression si bizarre venant de l'élu de son cœur, car, pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle était follement amoureuse du Survivant. On aurait dit que la tête d'Harry était celle d'un poisson rouge.

- « Ha… Orlando(le sort de Dumbledore marchait à merveille !), ta bouche », lui souffla-t-elle.

Il ferma la bouche mais ses yeux fixaient toujours le même endroit. Elle se retourna et là, elle le vit ; un Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur avançait vers elle. Juste un détail, il avait des yeux bruns. Des yeux bruns ? Mais enfin, Harry avait toujours eu ses yeux verts émeraudes qui la faisaient craquer ! Et puis, avec le nombre de contemplations par jour qu'elle faisait de lui, elle était bien placée pour le savoir ! Soudain, elle comprit. James Potter, le père d'Harry ! Elle comprit enfin l'expression qu'il avait ! Elle engagea le conversation :

- « Salut ! »

- « Bonjour ! Tu es nouvelle, je ne t 'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ? Et ce gars, là, c'est ton copain ? », lui demanda James.

- « Heu oui aux deux questions ! Il faut l'excuser, il est un peu déboussolé par le décalage horaire, nous venons d'Australie. »

- « Ah, et de quelle ville », demanda Rémus, « Au fait, Rémus Lupin »

- « Moi c'est Kate Wendon, et lui Orlando Cruise, nous venons d'un petit village paumé, tu ne peux pas commaître. »

- « Pour les présentations, moi c'est James Potter, lui Sirius Black et lui, Peter Pettigrow, à nous quatre, on forme les Maraudeurs. »

Le voyage se passa plutôt bien. Petit à petit, Harry repris ses esprits mais, à la fin du voyage, était toujours un peu dans le gaz pendant que Ginny faisait la causette. Les Maraudeurs étaient très sympas !

Arrivés dans le grand hall de Poudlard, ils furent arrêtés par le professeur McGonagall.

- « Attendez-moi ici et mettez-vous derrière la file des premières années. »

Après le passage des premières années, Dumbledore annonça aux élèves l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves, l'une qui entrerait en 5ème année et l'autre en 6ème année venant d'Australie.

McGonagall continua la liste.

-« Kate Wendon », annonça-t-elle.

Ginny , ou plutôt Kate s'avança vers le poussiéreux chapeau et le mit sur sa tête et, quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier cria : GRYFFONDOR.

Ginny alla s'asseoir sous les applaudissements, et plus particulièrement ceux des Maraudeurs, à la table des Gyffondors.

- « Orlando Cruise », continua McGonagall.

Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le chapeau et le mit sur sa tête.

- « Oh, un deuxième voyageur temporel ! Hum, la première foi, je t'ai mis à Griffondor mais difficile, très difficile,… Je vois beaucoup de qualités pour Gryffondor mais Serpantard ne serait pas mal !

- « Pitié, pas Serpentard ! »

- « Tu en es sûr ? Alors je vais t'envoyer à … GRYFFONDOR.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny, sous les applaudissements de tous les Griffondors, mais aussi de beaucoup de filles. James et Sirius commençaient déjà à être jaloux, mais, en même temps, ça leur ferait des vacances !

Après le discours habituel, Dumbledore présenta deux nouveaux enseignants.

- « Pour la défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM), veillez accueillir Mr Edwart Potter et pour le poste de concierge, Mr Rusard ayant mystérieusement disparu (James regarda en riant ses amis), ce sera Mr Johan Pirlouit qui le remplacera jusqu'à ce qu'il reviennent.

Tout le monde applaudi et regarda James à part Harry qui contemplait son grand-père, repartit dans son monde et Ginny qui pensait : « Mais où est donc passé Rusard ? »


	4. Chapter 4: une première journe de cours

Chapitre 4 : une première journée de cours

Le lendemain, Lily dit à Harryet Ginny

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis la préfète de Gryffondor, voici vos emplois du temps. »

- « Harry, continua-t-elle, je vais te présenter tous les Gryffondors de ton année. Alors, elle, c'est Andréa Buffay, très sympathique, voici Willow Summers, tout aussi sympathique. Voilà Alice Dowson et Rose Turner. Alice est très chouette et sort avec Franck Londubat, assis à côté d'elle, depuis une éternité, trois ans pour être précise et Rose, je ne la connaît pas très bien. Et puis chez les garçons et bien il y a Franck et les Maraudeurs, une bande de farceurs très peu sérieux à mon goût. Ce sont James Potter, d'une arrogance inépuisable, Sirius Black, le charmeur de filles, Remus Lupin, le seul de la bande qui a une pointe de sérieux et qui vaut quelque chose et Peter Pettigrow, un timide que personne ne connaît vraiment. On se retrouve en cours et je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré. »

Harry venait de voir sa mère et était heureux. Mais il perdit toute sa joie en entendant le nom du traître, ce Queudvert. Et il avait aussi oublié que, à cette époque, ses parents se détestaient. Il était décidé, s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher la mort de ses parents, il pouvait au moins leur faire passer plus de temps à deux. Ginny le sorti de ses pensées.

- «Orlando, tu ne manges pas ? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stressait comme un fou : il avait son premier cours de la journée DCFM, et allait donc connaître son grand-père. En attendant que le cours commence, un garçon avec les cheveux d'un blond très clair, Harry le reconnut en étant Lucius Malefoy, le père de son ennemis juré, qui le provoqua déjà :

- « Si t'as du mal à choisir tes amis, je suis là. »

- « Non merci, mais je sais choisir mes amis et, contrairement à d'autres, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être à la botte de leur maître pour cela ».répliqua Harry.

- « Tu vas me le payer ! », jura Malefoy entre ses dents.

Et il partit dans la classe. Tout le monde regardait Harry, jamais personne n'avait répondu à un Malefoy comme ça. Mais il fut sauvé des regards par son grand-père qui venait pour donner son cours.

- « Bonjour, comme beaucoup le savent, je suis un auror et cette année, vous travaillerez bien, et je veillerai personnellement à cela, car les temps sont durs. Nous allons commencer par des petits duels contre moi pour que je voie votre puissance. »

Il prit une liste de prénoms et piocha au hasard :

-« Sirius Black, alors Sirius, j'espère que tu es aussi doué en duels que pour faire des blagues. Prends ta baguette et salue. »

-« Exparmillius. », attaqua Sirius

-« Protego », Edwart contra le sort sans aucune difficulté.

-« Je rappelle que l'on ne peut pas utiliser les sorts interdis. »

-« Stupéfix », dit Sirius.

-« Protego, silencio, exparmillius »

La baguette de Sirius, surpris de ne plus pouvoir parler, avait atterrit dans la main d'Edwart Potter.

-« Bien joué Sirius, au suivant ! Voyons… Potter »

James se leva, sûr de lui, il connaissait son père plus que tout le monde et s'était déjà battu en duel de nombreuses fois pour s'entraîner.

Ils se saluèrent et James commença le duel :

- « Folloreille »

Mr Potter laissa le sort arriver et, au dernier momrnt, le contra.

- « Protego, Petrificus totalus"

James évita le sort de justesse et enchaîna avec d'autres sorts que Mr Potter évita spectaculairement..

- « Exparmillius, bien, James, dit, Mr Potter après un duel plus long que les pécédents.

Et les sorts s'enchaînèrent, les plus longs duels ayants étés ceux de Lily, James et Remus jusqu'à ces mots :

- « Orlando Cruise. »

Harry se leva confiant, il allait enfin affronter son grand-père. Il monta sur l'estrade, le professeur avait mis du sable et des coussins pour plus de sécurité. Il leva sa baguette et salua avant d'observer son grand-père.

Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, avait des yeux d'un mélange de gris, de brun et de châtain. Ils tournaient autour d'un cercle invisible jusqu'à ce qu'Harry murmure :

- « Exparmillus », D'une toute petite voix.

Edwart mit deux secondes pour répondre :

- « protego »

Mais le sort d'Harry était déjà bien trop loin et trop puissant pour que le « protego » le contre. Il traversa la parois de celui-ci et , contre toute attende, envoya toute la classe quatre mètres plus loin, alors qu'Harry recevait toutes leurs baguettes. Mr Potter, lui, était un mètre plus loin avec sa baguette tenue fermement dans sa main. Il le regardait, bouche bée.

Il repris cependant vite ses esprits, se releva et enchaîna avec des sorts informulés. Harry eut juste le temps de déposer délicatement les baguettes des élèves qu'il s'accroupit, pour contrer le sort d'Edwart et enchaîna avec un autre sort, informulé lui aussi (il les avait appris avec Remus pendant les vacances).

Toute la classe était étonnée ; ils n'avaient jamais vu des sorts informulés et ils voyaient les combattants voler à travers la pièce, de temps en temps, et des éclairs sortir de leur baguettes. Il y avait aussi des boucliers magiques qui apparaissaient, protégeant le sorcier de tel ou tel sort, sans jamais aucune parole prononcée.

Après vingt minutes de combat, la sonnerie retentit et mit fin au duel. Les élèves sortaient peu à peu et Edwart demanda à Harry de rester quelques minutes. Lorsque les élèves furent tous sortis, le professeur commença :

- « Qui êtes-vous ? »

- « Orlando Cruise . »

- « Comment avez-vous une telle puissance à votre âge ? »

- « Lord Voldemort a tué mes parents lorsque j'avais un an et j'ai toujours voulu me venger »

- « Bien, je suis désolé pour vos parents, vous pouvez partir si vous ne voulez pas être en retard à votre prochain cours. A la prochaine. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry rejoigna les Maraudeurs au cours de Métamorphoses.

- « Bonjour et bienvenue. Cette année, nous avons un programme très chargé donc ne traînons pas. Pour ce premier cours, je vais vous demander de transformer cette plume en l'animal de votre choix. Aller, au travail. »

Harry s'exécuta, et, du premier coup, la plume se transforma en un magnifique phœnix. Le professeur était aux anges, voilà un garçon qui était né pour les Métamorphoses !

- « Un si bel animal du premier coup, 50 points pour Griffondor. »

A la fin du cours, James arrivait à avoir un cerf, mais il était aussi petit qu'un doigt et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. La plume de Sirius avait des pattes et une tête de chien, celle de Remus, les ailes et le bec d'un aigle royal et celle de Lily, une corne et des pattes de licornes.

Les autres n'arrivaient à donner forme qu'à une petite partie de leur animal.

McGonagall pris Harry à part, faisant bien attention à ce que plus aucun élève ne soit en vue, et lui demanda :

- « Dites-moi, votre professeur de Métamorphoses du futur doit être compétant, vu votre niveau. Pouvez-vous me donner quelques conseils ?

- « Comment savez-vous que je viens du futur ?

- « N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé dans votre salle commune, Miss Wendon et vous, alors j'ai houspiller Albus jusqu'à ce qu'il me révèle votre histoire mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis la seule au courant. »

- « Dans ce cas, je vais vous répondre. Et bien…continuez comme ça ! »

Elle sortit avec un sourire, satisfaite de savoir au moins une chose du futur ; elle allait rester professeur de Métamorphoses pendant au minimum vingt ans .

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après la pose du déjeuner, les sixièmes années allèrent aux cachots pour leur cours de potions. Harry s'était renseigné sur le professeur, un certain Horace**** Slugghorn, et ils lui avaient dit que c'était le directeur des Serpentards, avec qui il partageaient le cours, qu'il avait tendance à les favoriser , que son chou-chou était Servilus mais qu'il aimait bien Lily.

Le professeur commença son cours :

- « Bonjour tout le monde, le programme de l'année sera clair et net car JE vais vous l'expliquer. Chaque semaine, nous apprendrons à faire des filtres, élixirs et potions. A la fin de chaque mois, vous serez côtés selon la qualité de votre ou vos potions. Alors maintenant, Mme Pomfresh m'a demander des flacons de potion « poussos ». Vous avez deux heures pour la faire. Au travail. »

Et d'un coup de baguette, des instructions apparaissèrent sur le tableau.

Harry connaissait bien cette potion. En effet, Mme Pomfresh lui en avait fait boire lors de sa deuxième année, pour faire repousser ses os qu'un professeur incompétent avait fait disparaître. Le professeur passait souvent devant un petit freluquet aux cheveux gras noirs et à la peau très pâle. A chaque nouveaux points reçut, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et devenait tout rouge. Harry reconnu le Rogue qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, quelques mois auparavant. Harry avait décidé de donner une chance à Rogue, il était presque sûr que c'était à cause de son père et de son parrain qu'il s'était approché de Lucius Malefoy pour qu'il le protège et celui-ci l'avait amené dans le mauvais camps où il était devenu Mangemort et qu'il l'avait regretté toute sa vie. Il allait en toucher un mot aux Maraudeurs et le défenderait en cas de besoin.

A la fin du cours, sa potion n'était pas désastreuse mais n'était pas non plus magnifique. Le cours se termina par…

- « 40 points pour Serpentard et 20 pour Griffondor . »

Et c'était grâce à Severus et Lily.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lors du cours de divination, une femme prénommée Sylvia Rosenberg (la prof), interpella Harry alors que celui-ci s'endormait.

- «Mr Cruise, laissez-moi prédire votre avenir. »

- « Oh, mais ce n'est pas le peine, je sais ce qu'il va m'arriver ; vous allez me prédire que je vais voir le sinistros, que je cours un grave danger et que, dans l'année, je vais mourir. »

Le professeur ouvrit grand ses yeux.

- « Mais vous avez un troisième œil, vous êtes devin ! »

Harry éclata de rire et fut sauvé par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Mr Pirlouit.

- « Mr cruise, vous venez ce soir à vingt heures devant mon bureau. »

- « Qu'ai-je fait ? »

- « Rien, j'ai juste besoin d'un volontaire. »

- « Et si je ne suis pas volontaire ? »

- « J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix. A ce soir », dit-il suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Taré ce con, pensa Harry, il a le cerveau déplacé.

OOoOoOoOoO

Il est vingt heure, il fait froid, il fait noir dans les couloirs menant au bureau du concierge. Pas un pas, pas un chat, Harry est seul devant la grande porte noire de la loge du concierge. Un grincement de porte se fait entendre, la porte s'ouvre, une lumière apparaît ainsi qu'une ombre qui grandit, grandit jusqu'à…

- « Salut, comment tu vas ? Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est plus vus ! »

- « Je vais très bien, je ne vous connais pas, et on s'est vu il y a quatre heures. »

- « Entre, entre, tu veux une bièrreaubeurre ?

- « heu, oui, volontiers, comment savez-vous que j'adore ça ? »

- « L'intuition masculine . »

Harry but deux gorgées et se transforma soudain en canari. Pirlouit éclata de rire pendant qu'Harry se demandais comment pouvait-il exister une crème canari à cette époque, alors que Fred et George n'étaient même pas encore nés. Soudain, il reprit forme humaine et devant lui, se trouvait un chien qu'il connaissait très bien, trop bien…

- « SIRIUS ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :mystères résolus

_- « SIRIUS ! _Mais enfin, je te croyait mort ! »

- « Et pourtant je suis vivant, même si j'étais sensé ne plus te voir… Bon, je t'explique : à l'intérieur du voile, on m'a demandé si je préférais rester en vie mais ne plus pouvoir voir mes proches ou bien mourir. Et devine ce que j'ai choisi… »

- « Ben la vie vu que tu es là, mais comment je peux te voir alors, si tu ne pouvais plus voir aucun de tes proches ? »

- « Et bien il m'a dit que je pouvais faire un voyage dans le passé pour retrouver mes proches et rien d'autre, alors, quand j'ai fais mon voyage dans le passé, je t'ai pris avec moi. Mais il y a une jeune fille avec toi et je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait là… »

- « Oh c'est Gi….Kate, désolé je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est à cause du sort que Dumbledore m'a fait. J'étais sur ses épaules quand tu nous a tiré ici. »

- « Oh oh, tu m'en cache des choses… »

- « Mais non, cest pas ce que tu crois, j'étais en Fuméga, mon animagi, tu me prends pour qui ? »

- « Tu es un animagus ? »

- « Eh oui ! »

- « Bienvenue au club ! Mais dit, tu as mis combien de temps ? »

- « Trois semaines. »

- « Trois semaines ! T'es devenu puissant ! »

- « Et, qu' as-tu fait à Rusart ? »

- « Oh, rien de bien méchant, mais… Secret de Maraudeur ! »

Après deux heures de bonne rigolade, il retourna dans le salle commune, pris Ginny à part et lui dit :

- « Je sais qui est Johan Pirlouit. »

- « C'est qui ? »

- « C'est Sniff »

- « Sniff ? C'est qui ça ? »

- « Ah, oui, tu n'étais pas là. C'est Patmol.

- « PATMOL ? », hurla-t-elle, sur le choc.

- « Chuuuuut, plus bas ! Bon, je vais t'expliquer mais pas ici. »

Tous les Maraudeurs les regardaient, ils étaient tous sûrs, cette fois-ci qu'ils leur cachaient quelque chose. Ils ne leur avaient jamais dit leur surnoms ! Ils décidèrent de les suivre…

Heureusement, la méfiance d'Harry était au maximum car il avait mis un sort d'insonorisation. Les Maraudeurs n'entendirent donc rien avant d'être surpris en flagrant délit de se balader après le couvre-feu par Lily. Harry et Ginny purent donc rentrer tranquillement à la salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, c'était les sélections de quiddich . Harry se présenta pour le poste d'attrapeur, heureusement libre, et Ginny pour celui de poursuiveur. James étant le capitaine, il mit tout dans sa démonstration et attrapa le vif j'or en un temps reccord.

Ginny fut aussi très bonne, elle ne rata qu'un seul but, avait une tactique très professionnelle et faisait des passes impressionnantes.

A la fin de l'après- midi, l'équipe fut constituée de : Harry comme attrapeur, James, Ginny et Juliette Geller, une Gryffondor de septième année, comme poursuiveurs, Andréa Buffay et Ross Green, un de troisième année, lui aussi choisi aujourd'hui, comme batteurs et enfin Sirius comme gardien. Une belle équipe qui, selon James, gagnerait sûrement la coupe cette année.

Le soir, ils s'endormirent tous paisiblement, fatigués de cette journée d'entraînement. Mais les Maraudeurs , excepté Peter qui ronflait comme un loir, et Franck, qui dormait dans ce dortoir, furent réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit par un cris horrible. Rémus fut le premier à réagir et mit vite un sort d'insonorisation sur le lit d'Orlando, d'où provenait le cris. Il ouvrit les tentures du lit à baldaquin d'Orlando et ils virent Orlando se tortillant dans tous les sens, une main plaquée sur son front, sur une étrange cicatrice. Le plus rapide des quatre, il couru aller chercher Dumbledore qui arriva avec le professeur McGonagal, à moitié encore endormie. Dumbledore demanda à celle-ci d'aller chercher Kate avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Kate arriva en courant et demanda à tous de sortir de la pièce et d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh. Seul Dumbledore était resté. Elle prit la main d'Harry, le regarda dans les yeux, le réveilla et lui dit doucement :

- « Essaie de me dire ce que tu vois Orlando, essaie, ça peut sauver des vies. »

- « 1000 habitants…………….Littel village…………20 Mangemorts………………Il est là…………………….tous mourir », lui dit'il faiblement avant d'hurler de nouveau.

- « Merci, Orlando, tu peux te rendormir. »

Et suite à ces paroles, il s'évanouit .

Ginny sortit de la pièce pour que Pomfresh puisse le soigner et demanda à James d'aller chercher son père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edwart arriva et Ginny lui dit :

- « Prenez tous vos aurors, Voldemort attaque le village Littel avec /- 20 Mangemorts. Dépêchez-vous où ils vont tous les tuer.

Il partit et Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de ne rien dire sur l'incident.

Ginny retrouva son lit à la fois inquiète et heureuse; elle lui avait pris la main…

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny allait voir Harry à tous les intercours et, deux jours après l'accident, elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front. A ce contact plein de tendresse, il se réveilla enfin.

- « Salut Kate. »

- « Coucou, toi. Alors, bien dormi ? »

- « Comme un loir, mais …. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, les aurors, grâce à toi, ont défendu les villageois. Il n'y a que très peu de morts. Tu as dormi deux jours, Orlando, et je vais devoir te laisser car j'ai cours de potions. Bon rétablissements et je vais dire aux Maraudeurs que tu es rétabli. »

- « Merci, Kate. »

Et il toucha son front, rêvassant.

oOoOoOoOoO

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le réveil d'Harry et il pensait davantage à Ginny qu'elle pensait à lui. Mais il se disait souvent :

« Harry, STOP !Attention, si tu penses encore une fois à elle, je te réduis à laver les carreaux. C'est la sœur de ton meilleur ami, pense à sa tête s'il apprenait tes rêves…Conclusion, PAS TOUCHE ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »

Son grand-père le coupa dans ses pensées :

- « Orlando, vient dans mon burreau, j'ai à te parler. »

Il le suivit jusque dans son burreau, qui était décoré de multiples cadres avec des photos de James et de sa grand-mère.

- « Dumbledore m'a demandé, pour je ne sais quelle raison, de te donner des cours particuliers de DCFM. Tes cours se dérouleront tous les lundis à 20 heure ici. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par le Patronus, je sais que c'est un acte avancé de magie, mais bon. »

- « Je sais faire le Patronus depuis ma troisième année. »

- « Ta troisième année ? Montres-moi quand même. »

Harry s'exécuta et un magnifique cerf sortit de sa baguette. Le cours continua et Hrry appris très vite, augmentant sa puissance dans les sorts, mêmes les plus petits.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Quand l'amour domine

De son côté, Ginny menait une belle petite vie. Elle s'était familiarisé avec Lily, même si celle-ci n'était pas dans la même année qu'elle, et Willow.

Elle les avait rencontré une fois où elle déjeunait en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Elles avaient tout de suite sympathisé et passaient leurs soirées ensembles.

Par contre dans son année, elle s'était fait très peu d'amies. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'Alisha Killianes, une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, des yeux d'un gris mystérieux et le teint pâle, qui était sa partenaire en potions. Mais les autres filles de son dortoir, Patricia Glover –une grande fille très belle, avec l'allure d'un mannequin mais qui avait l'air d'être une vraie peste-, Danae Dzarby- une petite fille, sans personnalité qui suivait Patricia comme un vrai pot de colle- et Lyra Destruin, la dernière du trio, tout aussi peste que Patricia, mais un peu moins belle, et donc, forcément, avec un peu moins de succès. Alisha venait souvent avec elle, Lily et Willow et elles s'entendaient très bien.

Ses cours se passaient bien mais elle avait de nombreux devoirs en vue des BUSEs de fin d'année. Elle était cependant assez forte, en partie grâce à l'AD (Armée de Dumbledore, que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient fondé l'année précédente), et connaissaient très bien le cours de DCFM, où ils voyaient ou revoyaient le sortilège du Bouclier. Mais le plus dur était celui de potion (faire deux rouleaux de parchemins sur la potion « _éclipsendrum _», qui avait pour effet à la personne buvant la potion de produire une éclipse magique, où lui seul pouvait voir dans le noir total.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. En effet, l'homme de ses rêves, le beau, le grand, le fort Harry Potter hantait toutes ses pensées. Lily, consciente de sa rêverie, l'empoigna par la main et l'emmena dans le dortoir des filles de 6ème années, vide en l'occurrence.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

- « Quoi ?? Lily ?? Mais enfin, pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ?? »

- « Je veux une réponse à ma question. Alors ?? »

- « Arg, quand tu le veux, tu peux être effrayante !Mais sache, ma très chère Lily, qu'il ne se passe rien du tout ! »

- « Arrête, c'est qui qui hante tes pensées en t'empêchant de faire tes devoirs, même si j'ai une petite idée sur la question… Ne serais-ce pas un homme blond avec des yeux renversants nommé Orlando Cruise ? »

- « D'accord, t'as gagné… ça se voit si fort que ça ? », demanda-t-elle, timidement.

- « Si on fait attention à ta tête quand tu le regarde…oui, mais bon…Allons les rejoindre, ils vont trouver ça louche. »

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune où James et Orlando jouaient aux échecs, Remus lisait son livre, Peter mangeait des bonbons, Sirius draguait Willow et Alisha faisait ses devoirs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir, Harry s'endormi et, arrivé à la dimension parallèle des rêves les plus beaux, il « vécus » son premier baiser avec une Ginny resplendissante, ayant retrouvé son magnifique apparence rousse, dans une robe qui ressemblait à une robe de mariée. Premier baiser ? Certes mais pas dernier dans cette mystérieuse dimension où Ginny l'avait rejoint.

Inconsciemment, ils partageaient le même rêve, certifiant les sentiments de Ginny à l'égard du jeune homme et en formant, ou en fortifiant des sentiments nouveaux chez celui-ci. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cet endroit, mais, pour eux, les heures étaient devenues minutes.

Ils étaient bien, seuls au monde dans ce paradis, ne cessant de s'embrasser. Mais seulement, beaucoup trop tôt à leur goût, ils furent ramenés sur terre par…

- « Kate, réveille toi, c'est le matin . »

… chez l'un et….

- « Orlando, Orlando, ORLANDO !! Bon, passons à la manière forte », dit Sirius.

Un seau d'eau apparut au-dessus de la tête de Harry et, par un simple coup de baguette de James, se renversa sur lui. Il se réveilla , cette fois –ci complètement, et lui sauta dessus.

- « T'es malade ??? Espèce de Troll empaillé, tu me le paieras ! Une douche chaude, ça aurait encore été, mais FROIDE ? ET EN PLUS GLACIALE !!!! Tu veux me tuer ??? »

- « Tu réagit exactement comme James », lui répondit Sirius, clouant le bec d'Orlando.

Une bataille de coussins s'ensuivit, gagnée par James, et les mit d'excellente humeur.

Ils descendirent de la salle, ayant été douchés et habillés, et rejoignirent les filles. Ginny prit Harry un peu à part (ne remarquant pas que les Maraudeurs écoutaient avec avidité leur conversation) et lui dit :

- « Je t'ai trouvé un joli surnom », lui dit-elle.

- « Ah, et lequel ? »

- « Oh, mais tu le connais déjà, c'est Fuméga », lui répondit-elle, les yeux pleins de malice.

Harry s'arrêta net, la regarda dans les yeux et murmura:

- « Comment sais-tu ? »

- « J'ai demandé à Remus s'il connaissait plusieurs phénix, et il m'a dit qu'il n'en connaissait que deux. Puis le fameux phénix est apparut à la fenêtre et il m'a dit que c'était lui le deuxième phénix qu'il connaissait. J'ai vu ses magnifiques yeux reconnaissables parmis tant d'autres, tes yeux, Orlando, les plus verts émeraude que je n'ai jamais vu. Alors il m'a tout raconté. »

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent avec des yeux interrogatifs. Orlando avait des yeux bleus, elle était bigleuse ou quoi ??Remus se reprit le premier.

- « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai tout raconté ? »

- « Oh, non, pas toi, un australien, tu peux pas connaître », ajouta précipitamment Harry, remarquant enfin les Maraudeurs. « Oh, grouillons nous, on va être en retard. »

Et il parti en compagnie de Ginny, laissant les Maraudeurs en plan, plein de questions sans réponses en tête.

- « Et si on allait nous aussi, manger ? » demanda Peter.

- « Estomac sur pattes », lui répondit James , moqueur

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée se passa très bien pour Harry et Ginny et, lors du repas, le soir venu, Dumbledore prit la parole :

- « Bonjour, mes chers élèves. Cette année, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que se déroulera un bal d'Halloween dans deux petites semaines. Bien évidemment, il vous faudra trouver un ou une cavalière et dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas qu'il ou elle soit déjà prise… »

Des murmures parcoururent la salle suite à cette information. Harry peinait à ne pas regarder une certaine demoiselle, qu'il avait déjà choisis comme cavalière.

- « Et pour cette occasion », reprit Dumbledore, « une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisée par Mr Pirlouit, ce week-end. Bien entendu, seulement les élèves à partir de la 3ème année pourront participer au bal. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Une fois le repas fini, les garçons étaient allés dans leur dortoir. « _Il est bien trop tôt pour qu'ils aillent dormir »_pensa Ginny, « _oh, ben tant mieux, on pourra parler du bal en toute intimité ! »_. Mais ils étaient montés de un, pour pouvoir aussi parler du bal et de deux, car beaucoup de filles étaient venus demander à James, Orlando et Sirius de venir avec eux au bal. Beaucoup de garçons étaient eux aussi venus demander à Ginny et elle leur avait dit non à tous (tout comme les Maraudeurs et Harry).

$$_Dans le dortoir des garçons_$$

- « Alors, James, à qui vas-tu demander d'aller au bal ?? Oh, mais attends, j'ai ma petite idée.. », demanda Sirius.

- « Ah, oui, et avec qui ? », lui répondit celui-ci.

- « Avec une certaine Lily Evans. »

- « Mais c'est même pas vrai ! », répliqua l'intéressé, rougissant.

- « Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? »

- « Et même si c'était vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle accepterais ? »

- « Aller, tente ta chance, je suis sûr que tu en as envie, et puis, après tout ce qu'elle t'a déjà refusé, une fois de plus ou une fois de moins… », reprit Sirius.

- « Comme on dit, « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! », lui dit Remus.

- « Allez, James, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, je le sens., lui assura Orlando.

- « Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne la connais même pas ! », lui demanda James.

- « N'oublie pas que c'est un devin », lui rappela Sirius.

- « Arrête tes conneries », dirent James et Harry d'une même voix, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

- « Et toi, Orlando, pas la peine de demander, je suppose que c'est Kate », lui demanda Remus.

- « Ben, oui, mais, comment le sais-tu ? »

- « Ben tu ne dois pas connaître beaucoup de filles, et vu le nombre auquel tu as refusé, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée en tête… »

- « Hem, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher », lui répondit Orlando, faisant semblant de bailler.

Mais, en réalité, il avait hâte de retrouver sa belle Ginny, dans cette belle planète…

$$_Dans le dortoir des filles_$$

- « Alors, Willow, une conquête pour ce bal ? » demanda Lily.

- « Ben, j'aimerais bien Sirius, mais c'est lui qui doit me demander, s'il ne prend pas la peine de le faire, j'irai avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « Et toi, Alisha ? »

- « Ben, je ne sais pas trop mais je crois que je ne vais pas y aller. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Premièrement car je ne sais absolument pas danser, deuxièmement je n'aime pas les bals et troisièmement, ben… voilà, il n'y en a pas. Et toi, Kate ? »

- « Ben, vu que je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde à part lui, j'espère Orlando, lui répondit-elle - essayant de fuir le regard de Lily qui, tout comme elle, savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la seule raison de son choix mais c'est la même chose que toi, Willow, s'il ne demande pas, qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Lily ? »

- « Ben, personne particulièrement, je crois que je vais prendre le premier qui me le demande, à part si c'est un sombre crétin, genre Potter. »

- « Bon déso les filles, mais je suis fatiguée, à demain ! », répondit Kate.

Elle était aussi pressée qu'Harry de retrouver sa petite planète… Elle descendit dans son dortoir et s'endormi en entendant les trois pestes parler de leurs nouvelles conquêtes.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une semaine était passée, et ni Orlando ni James n'avaient osé faire leur demande. Ils s'étaient pourtant exercés pendant des heures devant leur miroir (en vérifiant que personne ne regarde) mais avaient toujours le trac.

A chaque fois que Harry se lançait, Ginny était ou bien entouré de ses copines, ou bien de garçons lui demandant d'aller au bal avec eux.

Il était toujours perché dans ses pensées lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un.

- « Kate ! Excuse-moi ! Oh, ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler… »

- « Je t'écoute. »

- « Est-ce que tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal ? »

- « Non, ce n'étaient que des sombres crétins, ceux qui sont venus me le demander. »

- « Et, heuuuuuu, est-ce que ça te dirais d'y aller avec moi ? », demanda-il, rouge comme une tomate.

- « Avec plaisir ! »

Et elle partit, un immense sourire aux lèvres vers la salle de Métamorphoses. Sa journée allait se passer comme dans un rêve, elle le sentait. Rien ne pourrait couper sa bonne humeur.

Harry, lui, était toujours planqué là. _« Elle a accepté, elle a accepté, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !!!! Elle a accepté !! Je vais au bal avec Ginny Weasley !! Aï, bon, d'accord, avec Kate Wendon !! Mais c'est tout aussi bien, je n'aurai pas Ron dans les pattes, …Marche, Har.. Orlando, on va te prendre pour un tarré !! »_, pensait-il.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers les dortoirs, où les Maraudeurs l'attendaient.

- « Mais enfin, où étais-tu ?? Ca fait déjà trois quart d'heures que tu devrais être en pose avec nous !Mais, que t'arrive-t-il ?? », ajouta James en voyant son sourire béat.

- « Je, je ne sais plus où j'étais. Trois quart d'heures ?? Tant que ça ?? Les gars, j'ai une grande nouvelle : JE VAIS AU BAL AVEC KATE WENDON !!!!!!! »

- « Quoi ?? Mais c'est génial !!! Comment t'as fait ? », lui demanda James.

- « Ben je lui ai demandé et elle m'a dit oui !! »

- « T'aurais pas un conseil ?? Je vais y aller, je vois Lily qui est seule ; si ça a marché pour toi, alors, pourquoi pas pour moi ?? »

- « Sois toi-même. Ne fais pas celui qui demande ça à la légère, comme s'il l'a déjà demandé des tonnes de fois. Et surtout, cesse de mettre la main dans tes cheveux, Kate m'a dit que ça énervait Lily. Aller, bonne chance, je croise les doigts. »

- « C'est bizarre, on dirait que tu la connais mieux que nous tous. »

- « Oh, on a déjà pas mal discuté. »

- « bon, j'y vais »

- « Bonne chance, mec. »

- « Merci, Sirius »

Il s'avança vers Lily qui, comme d'habitude, faisait ses devoirs.

- « Heu, Lily, désolé de te déranger mais, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

- « Essaye toujours », lui répondit-elle, sans cesser d'écrire.

- « Bon, voilà, je sais que, ces temps-ci, on s'est pas très bien entendu, que tu me trouve arrogant et tout et tout, mais, en fait, on ne se connais pas très bien. Alors, j'espère que tu me donneras une deuxième chance. Donc, voilà, estcequetuveuxalleraubalavecmoi ?? »

- « Excuses-moi, mais je n'ai pas tout compris »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se laça :

- « Est-ce que tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ? », lui demanda- il, rouge pivoine.

_« Oh, la la, …Il ne ressemble plus du tout au James arrogant que je connaissast ! Il estt timide !! et il n'a pas mit une seule fois sa main dans ses cheveux !!! Il y a du progrès dans l'air ! Aller, et si je lui donnais une seconde chance ? C'est vrai que je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment donné… Bon, il s'impatiente… », _pensait-elle.

- « C'est d'accord. »

- « D'accord, ça veut dire oui ?? Tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ?? »

- « Oui, James . »

_« Elle m'a appelé James !! Elle a accepté !!! Je vais au bal avec elle !!! »_

- « Merci », murmura-t-il, mais elle avait déjà détallé.

James revint vers les garçons, encore un peu sonné et leur annoncèrent la nouvelle. Ils fêtèrent ça dans leur dortoir, jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Sirius avait fait sa demande à Willow la veille et celle-ci avait accepté. Peter, c'était une surprise et Remus irait voir sa grand-mère, qui était malade. Harry alla vérifier et, oui, le soir d'Halloween était une plaine Lune.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Pré-au-Lard

La fin de la semaine se passa très bien. Pour les Maraudeurs, c'était très bizarre, ils n'avaient jamais accepté quelqu'un comme ils avaient accepté Orlando.

_« Il est bizarre ce type, je ne le connais pas et j'ai pourtant l'impression d'être obligé de l'accepter. Comme s'il émettait une aura qui donnait confiance. Mais pourtant je ne sais rien de lui, et je sais qu'il me cache de nombreux secrets. Mais je crois que je peux lui faire confiance ; le loup qui est en Remus n'a rien capté, alors… Et puis bon, c'est un Gryffondor, il ne peut pas être bien méchant. », _pensait James.

_« Il a l'air d'être marrant le petit Orlando à sa Kate, hihihihihi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir sa tête quand il est revenu de sa proposition. Je ne l'oublierai jamais !!!! C'était trooooooop drôle !!!!Mais bon, je ne le connais pas encore bien, donc, peut-on l'accepté en tant que Maraudeur ?? C'est vrai que depuis son arrivée, on a plus vraiment fait de blagues…a part celle sur Servilus… ah, ce que c'était drôle !!!!Il faut que je demande à James pour la blague suivante !!! », _pensait Sirius.

**Flash back**

C'était un lundi matin, tous venaient de se réveiller et avaient une tête d'endormis !! Ils mangeaient avec appétit quand, soudain, un _pop_ se fit entendre. Les Maraudeurs regardaient la table des Serpentard, et avec insistance sur un certain élève de cette maison, Severus Rogue. Tout d'un coup, ils éclatèrent de rire, suivis de près par toute la salle- sauf bien entendu Lily Evans et Minerva McGonagal. Rogue se leva, en tutu de danse et commença un ballet, très beau si l'on ne connaissait pas la personne qui se trouvait sous le tutu- c'était tellement drôle de voir Rogue comme ça qu'ils ne remarquaient pas la beauté de sa danse.

Puis, en un _pop_ sonore, il reprit son apparence et se rassit, honteux, le rouge aux joues- non sans avoir jeté un regard noir aux Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs passèrent une très chouette journée, toujours morts pliés à couse- où plutôt grâce, cela dépend des points de vues- de leur blague du matin.

**Fin du Flash Back**

_« Bizarre, bizarre, je ne sens rien du côté d'Orlando. Pourtant la pleine lune n'est pas si loin !!Bon, passons au devoir de potions…Tiens, il se lève ! Il monte dans le dortoir sans même nous dire bonne nuit ni au revoir… Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes… Bon, adieu les potions, bonjour l'espionnage!! Remus, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ??? Espionner quelqu'un, ce n'est pas très sympas !!! Oh, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'enfreins le règlement !!! bon, allons-y. »_, pensait Remus, de son côté.

- « Les gars, je vais au dortoir, je suis fatigué. »

- « Bonne nuit ,Remus. »

Il monta les escaliers sans bruit et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler mais n'y fit pas attention.

- « Orlando ?? »

Pas de réponse…

« Il s'endors vite, dis donc, enfin, s'il est là, et j'en doute de plus en plus… Pourtant, je n'ai pas rêvé ?! Il n'est pas sorti de ce dortoir !!! Bon, le moment de vérité…JE LE SAVAIS !!!!!! »

En effet, il avait entrouvert les rideaux et, n'ayant aperçu personne, il les avait complètement ouverts. Et pas d'Orlando à l'horizon.

« Mais où est-il donc allé ??Et sans que je le voie !!! C'est insensé !!!Bon, Remus, tu lui demanderas tout ça demain, maintenant, vu que tu es vraiment fatigué, tu vas te rafraîchir les neurones en prenant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bonne nuit !! Oh, mais que tu es pathétique !! Te parler à toi-même comme ça !!! Bon, je me tais. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Remus n'obtint comme réponse de la part de Orlando qu'un vague :

- « Je m'entraînais, et si tu veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas vu, je n'ai pas fait bruit. »

Il avait répondit en triple vitesse sans même respirer et Remus n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu. Conclusion : il leur cachait quelque chose… Et Remus était bien décidé à espionner ses faits et gestes pour découvrir son secret.

C'était samedi matin, le matin de le fameuse journée à Pré-au-Lard. Sirius était surexcité car il allait enfin pouvoir recommencer à faire de nouvelles blagues.

- « Orlando, tu as fait signé ton autorisation ? », demanda Peter, espérant de tout son cœur que non car, en effet, celui-ci était tout sauf gentil avec Peter et il lui faisait peur.

- « Oh, non !!Bon, ne m'attendez pas, j'arrive. »

Il prit bien évidemment Kate avec lui et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

- « Esquimau farcis »

Et la gargouille qui couvrait un grand escalier de marbre laissa le passage libre. Ils montèrent les escaliers et toquèrent à la porte du grand bureau.

- « Entrez. Ah, je vous attendais, je suppose que c'est pour l'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ? »

- « En effet, Monsieur »

- « Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas le problème à ce que je vous en signe une. Donc, alors, Je, soussigné Albus Dumbledore, permet à Orlando Cruise et à Kate Wendon d'aller à toutes les visites de Pré-au-Lard. Et voilà.

- « Merci beaucoup. »

- « Mais de rien. Désolé, jeunes gens, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire. »

- « Au revoir, professeur. »

Et ils sortirent, un peu déboussolés ; Dumbledore ne les avait jamais mis à la porte !! Il avait toujours été patient ! Bah, on dit toujours qu'on acquiert la sagesse en vieillissant, peut-être que même si l'homme est déjà très vieux, il peut encore grandir.

Ils rejoignirent les Maraudeurs et passèrent près d'un Johan Pirlouit enchanté qui leur fit son plus beau sourire. Le voyage jusqu'au village se passa très bien. Ginny, Lily, Willow et Alisha allèrent chez Mme Guipure pour leurs nouvelles robes de bal. Les garçons décidèrent, comme par hasard, d'aller chez Zonko.

- « C'est quoi Zonko ? », demanda Orlando, sachant pertinemment bien ce qu'était ce magasin.

- « Oh, c'est mon magasin préféré !! C'est un magasin vraiment génial où l'on trouve tous ce que l'on veut en farces et attrapes. »

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin- Sirius se moqua bien sûr de la tête des troisièmes années en passant devant la volière. Ils dévalisèrent presque tout le magasin et- décidant qu'ils avaient assez acheté- se dirigèrent à leur tour chez Mme Guipure.

Ils y croisèrent les filles- qui n'avaient toujours pas fini le choix de leur robe, ce qu'elles étaient lentes !!- et choisirent bien rapidement- évidemment ayant chassé les filles du rayon garçon- leur robe.

Ils sortirent tous ensembles du magasin et décidèrent d'aller aux Trois-Ballais boire une bièreaubeurre. Elle fut bien évidemment délicieuse !! Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rigolant des blagues débiles de Sirius, … James était content, il allait enfin boire une biereaubeurre avec Lily et puis en fait, celle-ci l'ignorait et il en était vexé : que voulait donc cette fille ?? Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il essayait- par tous les moyens possibles qu'elle veuille bien sortir avec lui, il était même passé par le filtre d'amour, mais c'était Willow qui l'avait bu et il se l'était tapé toute la semaine, et c'était d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Sirius s'était rendu compte qu'elle était pour lui plus qu'une amie mais, c'était toujours le même résultat. A part bien sûr lors de sa plus belle journée, où elle avait accepté d'aller au bal avec lui. Il remarqua qu'Orlando tenait sa cicatrice dans les mains, et, sous sa demande, décidèrent de partir.

A peine sortis du pub, ils purent sentir une grande agitation. Tout le monde courait partout, dans tous les sens, en même temps. Cela n'annonçait rein qui vaille. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, décidant qu'il était déjà bien tard, mais furent interrompus dans leur fuite silencieuse.

- « Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas le fils Potter avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et ses amis ? », dit une voix glacée qu'Harry reconnaissait parfaitement.

- « Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas le petit Tom Jedusor ? », lui répondit Harry, imitant parfaitement sa voix.

« Mais enfin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?? Tu cherche les emmerdes ou quoi ?? Bon, maintenant, prouve que tu es un Gryffondor. Olala, je le sens mal… »

Il se retourna et fit face à son ennemis juré. Celui-ci semblait un peu, mais alors là un tout petit peu plus jeune que le Voldemort de son époque. Il avait déjà cette face de serpent si pâle que l'on pourrai le confondre avec un mort-vivant, sa petite quantité de cheveux- qui, entre nous, ressemblaient plus à des serpents qu'autre chose, et ses horribles yeux rouges.

- « Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça ? »

- « Oh, bien sûr, tu préfères sûrement que je t'appelle Voldemort, mais je préfère appeler les gens par leur vrai nom, même s'il déteste son nom, juste parce que c'est le nom de son Moldu de père. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?? Et d'abord, où est-ce que tu as trouvé tes mots, tu n'as jamais parlé comme ça !!! Bon, en tout cas, tu l'as cherché, maintenant, assume !! »

- « Tu vas me le payer !! Tu vas mourir ce soir. »

- « Oh, ça je n'en suis pas si sûr ! »

- « J'avoue que tu as du courage !! Aller, prononce tes derniers mots !! »

- « Ouh, j'ai droit à un compliment de la part de Voldemort, que je suis chanceux. Tu as l'air bien sûr au sujet de ma mort certaine !! Ta maman ne t'a-t-elle jamais appris à ne jamais sous-estimer les jeunes gens ? Oh, j'oubliais que tu étais orphelin, ça doit sûrement être dû à ça… »

- « On ne parle pas comme ça au Seigneur des Ténebres !!! Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui, ici-même, par ma main. »

- « C'est ce que l'on va voir ! Oh, dernière chose, ton plus grand défaut, c'est que tu es trop bavard, Tom. EXPELLIARMUS !!!!! », hurla-il, de toutes ses forces.

Il avait apprit à localiser son pouvoir, et à lancer des sorts avec donc plus de pouvoir. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de temps, et ce temps, Voldemort le lui avait donné. Il avait même eut le temps de lancer un autre sortilège, beaucoup plus puissant, qui demandait une grande concentration. Il l'avait lu dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et l'avait trouvé très utile.(ndl : et non, vous ne saurez pas maintenant de quel sort il s'agit, mais patientez encore un peu…))

Ce dernier avait cependant gardé sa baguette, même s'il s'était étalé environs quinze mètre plus loin. Il éclata d'un rire horrible, un rire un petit peu nerveux.

- « Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec un petit expelliarmus ?? Hahahahaha !! Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Et je te promets que je vais te tuer !! Mais avant… impero.

Harry entendit dans sa tête « tue James Potter, tue James Potter. »

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'une pauvre face de serpent comme toi puisse me donner des ordres ! Je te plains !! »

- « Hum, hum, tu m'épate de plus en plus », répondit Voldemort, très étonné. « On va voir si tu sais résister à ça. Endoloris. »

Harry, épuisé et ayant déjà utilisé beaucoup de sa magie, s'écroula sous le coup de la douleur. Il criait et entendit à peine les Aurors arriver lorqu'il perdit connaissance.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se réveillait doucement. Il ouvrit d'abord un œil, s'adapta à la lumière, et ouvrit le deuxième. Il savait déjà où il se trouvait ; un blanc si pur, cette odeur, tout lui disait qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi ?? Pourquoi était encore le mot qui trottait dans sa tête quand il se souvint enfin de ce fameux jour. Il avait encore une fois été confronté avec Voldemort. Même si c'était sur un temps beaucoup plus court que les autres fois, il lui paraissait avoir combattu une éternité ! Il avait utilisé beaucoup plus de sa magie que les autres fois et, même avec ses entraînements avec le professeur Potter, son grand-père, il s'était senti comme une petite souris face à son adversaire. Il se rendit compte à quel point il devait encore s'entraîner, et beaucoup plus durement pour essayer de le tuer.

Il essaya de se relever et y parvint sans mal ; l'infirmière avait bien fait son travail. En parlant du loup…

- « Ha, tu es enfin réveillé. Bon, voyons ton état : hum, ça c'est bon, ça aussi, tu as l'air en forme ! Bon, je te laisse sortir ce soir. »

- « Ce soir ?? Mais je vais très bien !! »

- « Pas de discutions ! »

- « J'ai dormi combien de temps ?? »

- « Trois jours. »

- « TROIS JOURS ?????Je comprends pourquoi je ne suis pas fatigué ! »

- « Vos amis sont venus vous voir. Il y avait les Maraudeurs, Lily, Willow et surtout Kate. Elle est venue très souvent ! Bon, je vous laisse, j'entends quelqu'un qui arrive. »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Ginny. Cette dernière accouru à son chevet lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé.

- « Tu m'as fait peur ! Enfin réveillée, petite Marmotte. J'avoue que plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu te renverser un seau d'eau sur la figure, et si Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là, je l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps ! »

- « Tu devrais être habituée pourtant ! »

- « Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je te voyais comme ça ! »

- « La troisième Kate ! »

- « L'autre fois j'était complètement endormie ! Je n'ait rien vu ! J'avoue que j'ai été impressionnée ! Tu en as du répondant !! Et moi j'étais terrifiée et je ne savais rien faire, j'étais pétrifiée ! »

- « On l'était tous , Kate ! Alors comme ça ce n'est pas la première bataille d'Orlando !! », dit Remus.

- « Op, op, op, on sort ! Mon patient a besoin de repos! Aller, il sera sur pieds ce soir et ne m'obligez pas à retarder son départ ! »

- « Oui, c'est bon, on a compris. A ce soir, Orlando ! »

- « A ce soir tout le monde, merci d'être passé ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Dumbledore entra dans la salle.

- « Alors, dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour me contacter alors qu'apparemment, tu étais en plein combat, et le sort de télépathie demande une grande concentration. En fait, comment le connais-tu ? Il est sensé être hors portée des élèves ! »

- « J'ai toujours dit que sa plus grande faiblesse était qu'il parle trop ! On était en plein combat verbal et j'ai lancé un expelliarmus en trouvant la naissance de mon pouvoir. Mais je n'ai utilisé qu'une très petite partie de celui-ci pour ce sort là. J'ai utilisé l'autre partie pour vous prévenir de l'attaque. Et j'ai bien fait, au sinon, je ne sais pas si je serais encore là ! Pour votre autre question, je me suis déjà un peu baladée dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, qui est très pratique. »

- « Et bien, j'ai là toutes les réponses à mes questions. Je vais m'en aller avant que Pom-Pom ne vienne me chercher. Je n'aime pas trop me disputer avec elle. Au revoir, et à ce soir. »

- « Au revoir. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir était arrivé et, ayant bien réfléchit durant la journée, Harry voulait à tout prix devenir plus puissant. Il allait donc en direction du bureau de son grand père pour rattraper le cours particulier qu'il avait manqué.

Il toqua à la porte : pas de réponse. Il re-toqua et : toujours pas de réponse. La porte étant ouverte, il se permit d'entrer. Il regarda dans le bureau et décida de lire en attendant le professeur. Un livre attira son attention. Il était intitulé : « Les Potter ». Il se mit à lire et trouva des informations très intéressantes sur sa famille. Il n'entendit pas une personne entre et sursauta en entendant une voix pas très sympathique disant :

- « Je vais vous reposer la question que je vous ai posé au début de l'année : qui êtes-vous ? »

- « Mais enfin, je suis Orlando Cruise ! »

- « Non, vous n'êtes pas Orlando Cruise. Ce livre ne peut être lu que par des Potters. Alors répondez-moi. »

La suite au prochain épisode.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !! Mettez des reviews !!! svp !!

bisous


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde !! Comment ça va ??Moi très très bien !!Bon, voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous(j'espère !!). Le bal d'halloween, sans oublier qu'il y a la petite conversation de Harry avec son grand-père !!! Je vous donne déjà un indice sur le contenu de ce chapitre, et ce n'est pas le bal proprement dit, mais la journée du bal !! Le bal suivra !!! Ah, ah !! Vous mourrez d'envie de lire le chapitre ?? Et bien le voilà, bonne lecture !!!

Encore merci à tous pour vos review !!!

Bisous fanaloka.

Chapitre 8 : Le bal d'halloween (partie 1)

_- « Non, vous n'êtes pas Orlando Cruise. Ce livre ne peut être lu que par des Potter. Alors répondez-moi. »_

« Oh, merde… là, tu t'es mis dans un grand pétrin. Tu peux toujours inventer que tu es le cousin de la cousine de la demi-sœur du cousin de James, mais ça risque d'être peu crédible vu que je ne sais même pas si James a un cousin. Et puis, s'il faut avoir du sang Potter pour ouvrir le livre, étant le cousin de la cousine de la demi-sœur du cousin de James, je n'ais forcément pas le sang Potter !Bon, il s'impatiente et je ne crois pas que c'est un naïf, vu la tête qu'il fait- j'en aurait d'ailleurs bien rit dans d'autres circonstances !!! Bon, aller, je me lance !. », pensait Harry.

- « Je suis Ha…Orlando Cruise. Désolé, je ne peux rien vous dire, je suis sous un sort qui m'empêche de dire la vérité ! »

« OUF !! Sauvé ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il me sauverais un jour ce maudit sort qui me fait un de ces mal de gorge !! »

Mais c'était dit sans connaître Edward Potter…

- « Mais bien sûr ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi, même si je connais ce sort et que tu y es bien soumis. Je vais donc te poser des questions et tu vas me répondre par oui ou non. », poursuivit ce dernier.

- « Ok »

- « Qui t' a lancé ce sort ? Ou plutôt, celui qui t' a lancé ce sort est-il à Poudlard ? »

- « Oui »

- « Est-ce un professeur ? »

- « Non »

- « Un élève ? »

- « Non. »

- « Le directeur ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Pourquoi donc le directeur mettrait un élève sous le sort du silence forcé ?? Bon, évidemment, ce sera beaucoup plus dur à contrer… Mais à deux, on réussira. Concentre toi bien sur ta magie, comme je t'ai appris à le faire et apparemment, comme tu as fait contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

- « Oh, s'il vous plaît, dites son nom ! Si vous avez peur de le dire, c'est que vous avez peur de lui et c'est tout ce qu'il veut ! Vous mettez une balle de plus dans son camps en montrant que vous avez peur de lui. »

- « C'est vrai, tu as raison, je vais m'entraîner. En attendant, concentre toi, s'il te plaît. Nous aurons besoins de toute ta magie, mais je ne veux pas que tu retourne à l'infirmerie, et j'ai pu comprendre que toi non plus. Donc prends tout ton temps nécessaire. Je vais faire de même de mon côté. Ah, j'oubliais, la formule est finite Dumbledore incantatem. Tu me sais signe quand nous pouvons y aller. »

Environs une demi-heure plus tard, Harry fit un signe à son professeur- ayant cette fois-ci bien senti la source de sa magie, de son pouvoir qui était toujours plus grand.

- « Finite Dumbledore incantatem",dirent-ils dans un ensemble parfait.

Harry sentit sa gorge chauffer, puis plus rien.

- « Bon, voyons voir si ça a marché. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

- « Harry P… Cruise, arg, ça n'a pas tout à fait marché. Mais le mal de gorge est beaucoup plus petit. Je crois que si nous réessayons encore une fois, ça devrais marcher.

- « Ok, c'est bizarre, normalement ce sort ne laisse échapper aucune syllabe et, quand il était à son maximum, tu savais dire le Ha, tu ne sentais rien à ta gorge ? »

- « Si, mais c'était supportable. Réessayons », répondit Harry, voulant le plus possible éviter le sujet.

Après un temps un peu plus court que la dernière fois, Harry refit signe qu'il était près.

- « finite Dumbledore incantatem. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry sentit sa gorge enfler, puis, petit à petit, rétrécir.

- « Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Ca marche !! »

- « Ah, enfin !! Donc tu était bien un Potter. Mais, je ne connais pas de Harry Potter et pourtant, tu peux me croire, je connais l'arbre généalogique des Potter par cœur !! Ca reste donc un mystère pour moi et j'espère que tu pourras m'éclaircir ! »

- « Bon, pour commencer, je ne suis pas encore né. »

- « Pas encore né ???? », l'interrompu Edward

- « Laissez-moi finir ou vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Donc, je disais que je n'étais pas encore né car je viens du futur. Ne me demandez pas par quel moyen je suis arrivé ici, je ne vous le direz pas. Cela dévoilerais le futur et je ne peux pas le faire- c'est d'ailleurs le pourquoi de l'utilisation du sort que l'on vient de retirer. Je ne suis déjà pas sensé vous avoir raconté tout ça, mais j'ai confiance en vous, même si je vous connais depuis peu et en voilà la raison ; je suis le fils de James, et donc votre petit-fils. »

Edward Potter le regarda, comme s'il était fou pendant un bon moment, son cerveau semblant fonctionner à toute allure. Puis, après avoir refermé la bouche, il s'avança vers Harry en disant :

- « Ca semble irréel pourtant je suis obligé de te croire. Je suis très heureux que tu me fasse assez confiance pour me dire un tel secret !! Je comprends mieux tout, maintenant, et je n'aurai qu'une chose à ajouter : bienvenue dans la famille !! », dit-il, devenu souriant.

- « Merci !! »

- « Ah, une dernière chose : il faut excuser ma curiosité, mais je crois que tu peux répondre à ma question. Qui est ta mère ?? »

- « Je crois que vous l'avez déjà remarqué, non ?? »

- « Tutoie-moi, s'il te plaît, enfin, bien sûr, que lorsque l'on est à deux… Pour la réponse à ta question, ne serais-ce pas une certaine miss au cheveux roux et aux magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes ?? »

- « En plein dans le mile !!! »

- « Et qui est miss Wendon, je suppose que s'il elle vient aussi d'Australie, c'est qu'elle vient du futur ! »

- « Bonne déduction !! Elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley, c'est la dernière d'Arthur et Molly. »

- « Oh, j'avais toujours voulu avoir au moins une Weasley dans la famille, me voilà servit !! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, là ?? », lui demanda Harry, ayant repris une couleur rouge pivoine, couleur qu'il avait dès que l'on parlait de Ginny.

- « Moi ?? Oh, mais rien du tout !!! »

Ce qui provoqua un fou rire de la part d'Edward et un grognement de la part de Harry.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux jours séparant la petite conversation de Harry et le fameux bal passèrent à une allure folle. Beaucoup trop vite au goût de James et Harry, qui stressaient comme des fous. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour vaincre leur stress, ils avaient même été jusqu'à faire une sorte de thérapie avec Mimi Geignarde (le fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles et qui- soit dit en passant- a toujours eu un faible pour Harry !) pour mieux connaître les attendes des filles et les filles elles-même mais celle-ci les avait envoyer bouler.

- « Vous avez cas vous débrouiller vous-même, c'est vos cavalières, c'est pas les miennes !! Il y en a marre à la fin, quand on vient me voir, c'est jamais pour moi ! C'est toujours pour autre chose !! »

Harry et James s'étaient échappés des toilettes, ne voulant en aucun cas recevoir une cuvette sur la tête. Et ils en étaient donc au même point. Mais avec quand même une petite amélioration, les filles aimaient bien qu'on ne les oublie pas, ce qui, en soi, était logique ! Qui aimerait qu'on oublie d'aller le voir ?? Sûrement pas James qui comprenait donc complètement la situation et qui c'était donc promis d'aller voir Mimi plus souvent.

La situation s'était très bien arrangée au sujet de James et Lily, au grand bonheur de tous les Gryffondors qui pourraient enfin dormir en ayant la conscience tranquille de ne pas être réveillé en pleine nuit par une des nombreuses disputes des deux énergumènes. Lily avait en effet passé cette dernière semaine en compagnie des Maraudeurs, se rendant compte que, même après 5 ans de vie commune, elle ne le connaissait pas très bien. Ginny, qui était très contente de ce changement de situation, plus parce qu'elle passait plus se temps avec un certain garçon-venant lui aussi, soi-disant, d'Australie- que pour ses oreilles. En fait, tout le monde était content, peut-être pas Peter, qui se sentait de plus en plus exclut de la bande(ndl :bien fait pour lui, na !!lol), car, sans toutefois se l'avouer, ils avaient tous un faible pour quelqu'un. Willow regardait toujours Sirius tendrement, sous le regard moqueur de Lily, Alisha parlait souvent avec Remus, se trouvant beaucoup de points communs. Inutile de dire que, pour James, avec Lily, c'était le Paradis. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore crié dessus une seule fois, et ils s'entendaient à merveille.Et Ginny, les deux premiers jours, sans Harry, elle les avait très mal vécus. Puis, au retour de celui-ci, elle avait retrouvé son sourire flamboyant et passait son temps avec ce dernier, à rigoler, parler,… Elles s'étaient toutes très bien entendues avec Orlando, qui le leur rendait bien, très heureux de connaître enfin sa mère, et encore plus de la voir qui commençait à s'entendre avec son père.

Le matin du bal, tous les garçons firent les marmottes, ce qui leurs allait très bien, et dormirent pendant que les filles discutaient auprès du feu.

- « Alors comme ça, Ali, tu es attirée par Remus, on en saura des choses », commença Lily, sur le ton des la rigolade.

- « Mais non, enfin, d'où tu sors ça ?? »

- « Oh, nie pas, on a tous remarqué !! N'est-ce pas les filles ?? »

- « Ben, maintenant que tu le dis, oui !!! Et moi qui étais passée à côté de ça !!! »

- « C'est parce que tu regardais trop Orlando !!! », répliqua Alisha.

- « Oui, mais moi, Ali, j'ose le dire au moins à mes copines !!! »

- « Alors, j'écoute… », intervint Willow.

- « Oh, toi, tu n'as rien à me dire !! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec Sirius !!! Kate, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais flashé sur Orlando !!! Et toi, Lily, ben, euh………vous m'énervez toutes !!! »

- « Ali, d'abord, calme toi ! Je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerve. Deuxièmement, puis-je savoir ce que tu as vu entre Sirius et moi ?? C'est mon cavalier de bal, il faut bien que je lui cause !!! »

- « Que tu lui cause, d'accord, mais tu n'as pas vu tes yeux quand tu le regarde, ni ta tête !! Sur ce point là, je suis totalement d'accord avec Ali ! », lui répondit Lily

- « Et sûr quel point n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi ?? »

- « Sûr le point, bien sûr, que tu n'as pas flashé sur Remus ! »

- « Rrrrrrrrrrr !!! »

- « Bon, les filles, si on changeait de sujet, cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à Ali », répliqua Ginny.

- « Merci Kate ! »

- « Mais de rien, les amies sont là pour ça !! »

- « Dis plutôt que ça t'embête aussi !! »

- « Bon, et si on changeait de sujet ?? »

Et elles changèrent de sujet, un sourire aux lèvres .

Et c'est à ce moment que, dans le dortoir des garçon une ombre bougea. Harry encore se réveilla doucement de son sommeil léger. Quand il se redressa sur son lit et qu'il était le seul éveillé, un sourire mauvais, vengeur-qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les occupants de la chambre- s'élargit sur son visage. Il se saisit de sa baguette, après avoir pris une bonne douche qui l'avait complèment réveillé, s'être habillé, et la brandit en la dirigeant vers les cinq autres lits . Un sceau remplit d'eau froide était apparut au-dessus de chaque lit et, d'un autre coup de baguette, versèrent leur contenu sur les occupant du lit.

Cinq

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

se firent et le seul sec se rua dans l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry était toujours mort plié quand un Sirius particulièrement énervé se rua à sa suite, toujours en pyjamas et trempré, suivit de près par un James tout aussi en colère, un Remus avec un petit sourire en coin et un Frank hors de lui. Apparemment, la blague n'avait pas réveillé Peter.

- « Ah, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, de grand matin ? »

- « Rrrrrrrr, tu vas me le payer, de m'avoir réveillé !!! et de cette manière !! »

- « Oh, mais je n'ai que pris ma vengeance !! Et, hihihihihi, je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier de moi !!! »

- « Heu, les mecs, c'est pas pour dire, mais vous êtes en pyjama dans la grande salle et tout le monde vous regarde. Alors, vous prendrez votre revanche plus tard mais pour l'instant, vu que vous m'avez totalement réveillé- d'ailleurs, merci Orlando- vous vous habillez histoire que l'on puissent prendre notre petit déjeuner !! », rajouta Lily.

Les garçons, et spécialement James et Sirius, se hâtèrent dans le dortoir et revinrent, une demi heure plus tard, sec et habillés.

- « Et on dit que les filles prennent du temps pour se préparer !!Ceux qui ont dit ça n'ont jamais fait un tour chez les Maraudeurs !!! », dit Kate, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale et, en même temps, détendit un peu l'atmosphère entre les Maraudeurs et Orlando. Mais, bien sûr, Sirius avait toujours cette idée de vengeance dans la tête…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'après-midi se passa sans encombres. Ils avaient décidé de jouer au quiddich avec tous les 6èmes années, plus évidemment Ginny et Alisha. Les équipes furent constituées d'Harry comme attrapeur, Ginny et Willow comme poursuiveuses, Frank et Alice comme batteurset Remus comme gardien d'un côté et Lily comme attrapeuse, James et Peter comme poursuiveurs, Willow et Alisha comme batteuses et Sirius comme gardien de l'autre. Ils jouèrent très bien et les match furent très serrés. Mais ce fut l'équipe d'Harry qui gagna avec un total de deux victoires et une défaite, même s'il avait à chaque fois attrapé le vif. Les filles partirent se préparer pour le bal vers quatre heures, le bal commençant à sept heures et demie.

- « Pourquoi mettez-vous tant de temps pour vous préparer? », demanda James, toujours aussi curieux.

- « Secret féminin !! », lui répondit Lily.

- « Bon, les filles, je vous rappelle qu'il ne reste que quatre heure pour nous préparer !! », les pressa Kate.

- « Décidément, je ne les comprendrai jamais !! Bon, que fait-on en attendant ?? », répondit James.

- « On peut jouer à UNO, je viens de retrouver le jeu dans mon bordel ! », proposa Remus.

- « C'est quoi UNO ??? », demanda Sirius.

Il leur expliqua le jeu (ndl : désolé mais je ne vous les met pas. Je les avais écrites sur mon brouillon et ça m'a pris une page entière et, vu que je m'embrouillais, on ne comprenait plus rien, alors, désolé pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu !!!) et ils furent tous enthousiastes pour y jouer.

- « Alors Orlando, il y a déjà eu un bal à ton ancienne école ? », commença Sirius.

- « Oui », dit-il d'une voix peu convaincante.

- « Vu ta tête, ça devait être hyper passionnant !! », plaisanta James

- « Ben, disons que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… »

- « Peux-tu être plus explicatif, ou ton but est de nous laisser mourir d'impatience ?! », demanda James.

- « Ben, je ne sais pas danser mais, heureusement pour moi, Ginny le sait !! »

- « C'est qui Ginny ?? », demanda Remus avec un poil d'espoir que son enquête sur Orlando quisse avancer avec la répons, s'il en recevait une, bien sûr,…

« Oh, merde !!! J'ai oublié de remettre le sort de Dumbledore, enfin oublié, c'est vite dit. Il faudra que je fasse beaucoup plus attention, si je veux ne plus avoir mal à la gorge. Bon, donne leur une réponse et espère qu'il oublient, mais, connaissant Remus, c'est pas gagné. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur raconter… Je deviens un as du mensonge, maintenant, et il n'y a pas de quoi être fier… »

- « Oh, c'est une fille d'Australie, celle avec qui j'ai dansé au bal ! »

- « Ah, d'accord. »

« Hé, hé !! Tu crois que le suis aveugle, mon petit Orlando, mais tu ne connais pas Remus Lupin !! J'ai bien vu que tu avais beaucoup réfléchis avant de me donner ta réponse !! Et oui, mon enquête avance, mais bon, je vais te laisser tranquille pour le moment, on dirait que James a une idée derrière la tête… Je vais lui laisser le champs libre ! »

Et dans la tête de James… « Olala !! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ta tête quand tu as parlé de cette fille, Orlando ?! Ce que tu peux être naïf !! H é, hé hé, je vais demander à Kate ce qu'elle pense de cette fille, je peux toujours inventer n'importe quoi à son sujet concernant Orlando, je suis sûr que j'ai juste !! Bien évidemment, je vais faire ça devant celui-ci !! J'imagine déjà sa tête !!!Hihihihihihihihi !!!! Bon, ils me regardent bizarrement, je crois que c'est à mon tour… »

Ils jouèrent jusqu'à environs six heures, heure à laquelle ils allèrent se préparer pour le bal. James avait gagné le plus de parties, suivi de près par Remus, ensuite venait Harry et Sirius et enfin Peter. Ils s'étaient bien amusés et James, bien qu'il ait gagné avait bien eu le temps de confiner son plan génial.

La suite au prochain épisode.

Et voilà !!! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde !!!

Comment allez-vous ?? Hyper méga giga bien, j'espère !!! Moi en tout cas, je vais trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien !!!! Comme d'ab quoi !! Bon, je vais arrêter mon charabia et je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre tant attendu : LE BAL !!!!!! bonne lecture !!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!Et…

Reviews s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiitttttttttt ou je vais être obligée de vous soumettre à l'imperium (au fait, vous savez que imperium veut dire le commandement en latin ??non, vous ne le saviez pas, hein, mais vous vous en foutez royalement)!!! Bon, j'arrête mes conneries et je vous laisse lire…

Chapitre 9 : Le bal d'Halloween(2ème partie).

L'heure du bal était enfin arrivée et ils étaient tous pressés de voir la robe, ils en étaient sûrs, splendide de leur cavalière. Ils étaient tous impatients.

_« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent !!! C'est cruel de me faire attendre comme ça !! Elle a intérêt à être belle, au sinon, je pique une crise !! Non, mais, ça fait maintenant quatre heures et demie qu'elle est partie se préparer !! Elle ne peut pas être moche !! De toute façon, elle a toujours été belle alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle serait moche !!! Bon, penses à autre chose… Par exemple ; quelle sera ta vengeance sur Orlando ?!Hahaha !!! », _pensait Sirius.

_« Bon, elle s'amène ou quoi ?? Alors, quelle couleur sera sa robe ?? Huuuuuuuuuuuumm, je ne sais pas…Bon, alors, n'oublie pas :_

_1.Etre naturel._

_2.Ne pas mettre ta main dans tes cheveux._

_3.Ne pas lui faire tout de suite la cour._

_4.Plaisenter intelligemment. _

_5.Ne pas oublier les quatre choses ci-dessus ET ne pas faire le contraire !!!_

_Bon, si avec ça elle n'est pas contente, je ne sais pas ce qui lui faudra, mais j'irais tout de même le prendre !Bon, répétons. Alors,… », _pensait James.

_« Oh, si ce n'avait pas été la pleine Lune, je crois que j'aurais invité Alisha. Elle a l'air sympas, et je m'entends bien avec elle. Olala, une pleine lune sans Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudvert, j'espère que je vais tenir. Non, je reprends, j'espère que le loup qui est en moi va tenir. Je ne suis pas moi quand je suis sous ma forme de loup, à ne pas oublier !!!! »_pensait Remus.

_« Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer,…C'est ça, j'en suis sûr, elle ne veut plus aller avec moi au bal, c'est pour ça qu'elle met tant de temps !! Harry, arrête de raconter des conneries, si elle t'a dit oui à toi et pas au vingt mille autres qui lui ont demandé, c'est qu'elle le voulait vraiment ! Ou c'est parce qu'elle s'était dit, bon, le suivant, c'est le bon. Mais non, il faut avoir plus confiance en toi, Harry, même si, avec les filles, t'es pas le meilleur…Et puis, pourquoi cette pensée me fait si mal au cœur ?? C'est juste une amie, elle a le droit d'aller avec n'importe qui !! Enfin, Harry, si tu es amoureux, il serait temps de t'en apercevoir !!!! », _pensait Harry.

La première fille des sixièmes années descendit enfin les escalier- enfin, première, non, Rose était déjà sortie depuis longtemps. C'était Alice. Elle descendit les escaliers et rejoint Franck. Ils étaient aux anges, dans leur belles robe. La robe d'Alice était magnifique, d'un mauve extraordinaire, jamais vu. Elle avait de fines brettelles et lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds. Celle de Franck était violette, comme s'ils s'étaient passé le mot, et arrivait aussi jusque par terre. Ils partaient en direction de la grande salle quand la même porte se rouvrit, laissant entrer une Willow resplendissante.

Sa robe, jaune pâle lui allait comme un gant. Sirius lui prit la main, radieux et ressemblant à une citrouille dans sa robe orange pétante. Willow ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Sirius sourit de plus belle, la soirée s'annonçait bien…

La porte se rouvrit à nouveau, et une petite tête rousse apparut. Lily sortit enfin du dortoir, vêtue d'une magnifique robe vert émeraude, mettant en valeur ses yeux. James s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main.

- « Tu es magnifique. »

- « Merci, toi aussi », répondit-elle sincèrement.

James, dans sa robe brun clair qui, soit dit en passant, était très belle, rougit de plaisir. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un compliment, et ce même si leur relation avait changé.

_« olala… Ce n'est pas normal, ça… James Potter rougir, on aura tout vu… C'est vrai qu'il a changé de comportement envers moi, ces derniers temps… Et je dois avouer que ça me plait pas mal… Mais enfin, Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ??? Serais-tu, toi aussi tombée sous son charme ???Non, bien sûr que non, il peut juste être un ami !! Ah, voilà Kate qui s'est enfin décidé à sortir… »_

Kate, alias Ginny, était sublime dans une robe rose pâle, qui concordait très bien avec son nouveau teint. Sa robe était légère, bien qu'on soit en automne, avec de fines brettelles. Elle lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds et avait un petit décolleté. Cela lui allait à ravir. Elle descendit l'escalier de marbre comme une princesse et alla rejoindre son prince, qui lui tendait une main et qui semblait radieux.

- « Tu es… il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour toi ! Je vais prendre ma baguette, au cas où tous les cavaliers à qui tu as refusé se réunissent pour m'attaquer et te prendre !!! », balbutia Harry.

- « Merci beaucoup !! Et je crois que je vais aussi la prendre, avec toi comme cavalier.. il vaudrait mieux !!! »

Etant au complet, Peter ayant rendez-vous avec sa mystérieuse partenaire devant la salle commune (on peut déjà en déduire que ce n'est pas une Gryffondor ), ils se dirigèrent tout doucement vers la grande salle. Cette dernière était méconnaissable !! Elle, bien que déjà très grande avant, avait été agrandie. Les cinq longues tables avaient laissé place à plein de petites tables où l'on pouvait placer cinq couples. Ils y avait des centaines de citrouilles- toutes avec des sourires différents- qui pendaient au plafond. Elle était magnifique. Ils s'assirent à la table que Peter leur avait réservé et purent enfin savoir l'identité de sa cavalière.

C'était une jeune fille assez belle, avec des yeux ridés, d'où l'on pouvait déduire qu'elle était asiatique. Elle ressemblait fort à quelqu'un qu'Harry connaissait, mais il ne put dire qui exactement.

Ils discutèrent encore joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prit la parole.

- « Mes chers amis, bienvenue en ce bal d'Halloween. Tout d'abord, Mr Pirlouit a organisé une petite sélection d'un roi et d'une reine du bal. Il vous expliquera ce que cela consiste en temps voulus. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit pour voter et à minuit pile, nous dirons qui ont été élus roi et reine. Et bien, maintenant, je n'ais plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon appétit ! »

Tous s'attendaient à ce que, aux dernières paroles du directeur, leurs assiettes se remplissent par magie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre puis regardèrent le directeur. Celui-ci dit haut et fort « halloween », et sa table- qu'il partageait avec les professeur McGonagal, Slughorn, Flitwick , Lilinul(professeur de soins au créatures magiques) et Chourave. On entendit plusieurs « Halloween » et des repas apparurent sur bientôt toutes les tables. La nourriture était délicieuse, les Elfes s'étaient de nouveau surpassés !! On comptait plus de vingt plats par table et il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Ce qui était très pratique- et drôle va vous dire Sirius- c'est que tous les plats contenaient un potion spéciale fête. Cette potion donnait un goût délicieux à tous les repas que l'on aime pas d'habitude en gardant pour autant le même nombre de vitamines, … Tout le monde s'était donc régalé !!

- « Dis, Kate, Orlando nous a parlé, par inadvertance, je dois avouer, d'une certaine Ginny. Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur elle que ce que je ne sais déjà ?? », engagea James.

- « Et bien, elle est rousse, avec beaucoup de taches de rousseurs, elle a mon âge, c'est la sœur du meilleur ami d'Orlando… »

- « Ah, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas encore avec lui !! C'est propriété privée si je comprends bien !! », la coupa Sirius.

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ?? Il veut sortir avec elle ?? », continua-t-elle, devenue toute sourire alors qu'Harry était rouge comme une tomate et avalait des grosses bouchées pour ne pas devoir répondre, il s'étouffa d'ailleurs plusieurs fois.

- « Et bien, si tu veux savoir, quand je me réveille la nuit, il m'est familier d'entendre Orlando parler en dormant !! C'est d'un intéressant !! D'ailleurs, j'entendais souvent le mot Ginny… Donc, voilà, ma curiosité a prit le dessus. Tu ne dis rien Orlando ?? », continua James.

Le regard meurtrier qu'Orlando lança à James fit rire toute la table, sauf ce dernier…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le moment, tant redouté par Harry, de danser arriva. Peu à peu, les sorciers allaient sur la piste de danse. James et Sirius y emmenèrent vite leurs cavalières, Peter était parti avec les amies de sa cavalière, nommée Li Tchang, et, Remus étant parti voir sa tante juste après le dînner, il ne restait plus que Harry et Ginny à table. Harry se décida enfin à l'inviter sur la piste et l'emmena près de Dumbledore et McGonnagal. Ils s'élancèrent sur la musique, tout d'un coup, devenu un slow( Harry remarqua que c'était Sirius qui dirigeait les « Bizarroïdes Mams » le groupe qui animait la soirée).

- « Alors comme ça une certaine Ginny hante tes rêves… », commença Ginny.

- « Et oui, et même plus que mes rêves ! »

- « Elle en a de la chance ! »

- « Alors comme ça tu serais jalouse ?? »

- « Oui, je l'avoue. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura tout doucement.

- « Je ne connais qu'une Ginny et elle se trouve dans mes bras. Tu n'as pas besoins d'être jalouse de toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, d'un baiser passionné. Ils continuèrent à danser, ne sa quittant pas des yeux et, pour une fois, Harry ne marcha pas sur ses pieds. La musique changea subitement de rythme et Harry était si lamentable qu'après des éclats de rires d'une Ginny qui failli s'étouffer tellement elle riait en voyant Harry essayer (je dis bien essayer) de danser, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un coup.

Ils arrivèrent au bar juste au moment où Johan remplaçait le barman.

- « Salut !! Deux bierreaubeurres s'il te plaît. »

- « Chouette journée, n'est-ce pas Orlando ?? Bon, tout d'abord, félicitations, ensuite, tu vas enfin me dire qui c'est ?? »

- « Oui je peux enfin, j'ai retiré le sort. Il faut d'ailleurs que je fasse plus attention, maintenant !! C'est à cause, ou plutôt grâce, dit-il en se tournant vers Ginny, tout sourire, qu j'ai retiré le sort qu'ils savent que je connais une Ginny. Je t'ai appelé comme ça ce matin. »

- « Attends, une Ginny, tu veux dire que tu es Ginny ?? Ginny Weasley ?? Et tu as hésité jusqu'à ce jour pour lui avouer tes sentiments alors que tu savais déjà que c'était réciproque !! »

- « Comment tu pouvais remarquer que j'étais amoureux d'elle ?? »

- « On voit bien que tu n'as pas vécu 10 ans avec un James amoureux de Lily !! Tu fais la même tête que lui quand tu la regardes !! »

- « Heu, les gars, c'est pas que je veux interrompre votre discussion, mais vous parlez de moi comme si j'étais pas là et ça me dérange un peu… », intervint Ginny .

- « Désolé, bon, Johan, on y va. Joyeux Halloween !! »

- « Vous aussi ! Au fait, n'oubliez pas de voter pour le roi et la reine !!»

Ils partirent à leur table déposer leur bierreaubeurre et allèrent déposer leur vote. Dumbledore les rejoignirent et leur annonça une bonne nouvelle.

- « J'ai trouvé une potion qui vous ramènera à votre époque. Mais celle-ci est très difficile et donc très longue à préparer. Elle ne sera prête qu d'ici fin juin. Et pour terminer, joyeux Halloween !! »

- « Merci, professeur. »

Et il s'en alla mais fut vite remplacé par les Maraudeurs et leur cavalières. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, sans oublier de féliciter le nouveau couple. Sirius et Peter partirent chercher à boire mais, aux yeux de Harry, ils en avait mis un de ces temps !! Harry les soupçonnait déjà d'avoir préparé une nouvelle blague. Il ne but plus de la soirée, mais rien ne c'était produit. Et puis bon, c'était bizarre une blague des Maraudeurs sans James… Il éluciderait ce problème plus tard, mais il fallait quand même rester sur ses gardes, on ne sais jamais, avec les Maraudeurs.

Et minuit sonna… tout le monde était rentré pour pouvoir savoir qui était le roi et la reine.

- « Re-bonjour, chers élèves. Voici venu le temps de l'élection du roi et de la rein. Ces derniers vont devoir porter une couronne pendant toue une semaine. Cette couronne les reliera et ils ne pourront pas vivre s'ils sont séparés de plus de cinq mètres. Ce sort s'annulera la nuit, en gardant quand même une petite liaison entre les esprits. Alors, maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous est venu. Qui sera le roi et la reine… »

Le professeur McGonagal s'avança avec un petit papier dans sa main droite. Elle le déplia lentement, faisant prier les plus pressés et clama haut et fort :

- « Je proclame Roi et Reine du bal Mr Potter James et Mademoiselle Evans Lily. Toutes mes félicitations. Venez chercher votre couronne. »

James et Lily se levèrent, sous les applaudissements. Peter et Sirius étaient, bien évidemment, les plus bruyant. Ils avaient un de ces sourires !!! Harry en conclut donc que, désormais, il pouvait boire. Ils avaient juste été trafiqué les votes pour que James et Lily soient les rois et reines. Juste ?? Il n'osait pas imaginer les journées qu'il allait passer avec ses parents obligés d'être ensembles, ne pouvant se quitter à chaque instant. Lily serait furieuse après une heure seulement de ne pas pouvoir être libre. On pouvait deviner rien qu'en la regardant qu'elle adorait sa liberté, et la perdre serait une grande déception pour elle, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une semaine. James, lui, cachait très bien ses émotions. On ne pouvait savoir s'il était content d'avoir été élu ou mécontent. Mais Harry savait qu'il était à la fois content et mécontent. Content car il pourrait rester une semaine avec sa Lily, sans avoir laissé le choix de choisir à celle-ci- il n'aurait pas supporté un je ne sais quantième refus de la part de Lily- mais il devra sans aucun doute s'attirer les colères de cette dernière car, même si leur relation s'était un peu améliorée, qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir passé une très chouette soirée avec lui, elle ne le supporterait pas toute une semaine, même s'il allait tout faire pour qu'elle le voie en tant que James, et pas Potter, et il le savait. Ils s'avancèrent et reçurent une magnifique couronne, formée avec la magie. On ne pouvait pas en trouver une plus belle et on voyait bien que, malgré tout, Lily était impressionnée par la couronne et était fière de la porter.

Ils se rassirent et changèrent vite de sujet. Harry et Ginny décidèrent d'aller faire une petite balade dans le parc, en amoureux. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, s'embrassèrent tout autant, se promenèrent et, arrivés à l'orée du bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent, profitant de la vue de la belle pleine lune sur les bois. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous le beau spectacle mais furent vite coupés par un cris de loup, suivit d'une grosse forme qui surgissait dans l'obscurité…

A SUIVRE….

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre (un peu pus court que les autres, désolé …) ??? Il était dans vos espérances ??? REVIEEEEW !!! silvousplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère ! Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !! J'en ai eu moins que d'habitude… Avez-vous moins bien aimé le chapitre précédent ? Bon, voilà le chapitre suivant le bal. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir, ou vont-ils tout simplement s'en sortir ? Mystères… Pour le savoir, allez lire !

Gros bisous et bonne lecture…

fanaloka

Chapitre 10 : la nature du loup

_Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous le beau spectacle mais furent vite coupés par un cris de loup, suivit d'une grosse forme qui surgissait dans l'obscurité…_

Harry paniqua, ce qui est très compréhensible. Ginny, elle était morte de peur. Le Survivant essaya de son mieux de la rassurer en lui disant des paroles douces dans le creux de son oreille, mais rien n'y fit. La forme avançait toujours vers eux, laissant de plus en plus voir son corps. C'était un loup, mais pas un loup normal. Et quiconque savait le secret de Remus savait que c'était lui qui s'avançait en vue de cette bonne chair à manger. Harry avait lu beaucoup de livres sur les loups-garous, pendant l'été, voulant à tout prix aider Remus. Les loups-garous étaient apparus lorsqu' un jeune garçon, William Tuchencoin, avait été mordu par un loup. Le loup ne l'avait cependant pas tué et William fut sauvé. Mais, à chaque pleine lune, il redevenait loup, mais pas le même loup que celui qui l'avait mordu, un loup à l'allure beaucoup plus humaine, un mi-homme, mi-loup. Cependant, ne pouvant contrôler le loup qui se réveillait à chaque pleine lune, il mordit ses parents, sa sœur et son frère. Toute la famille devint ainsi loup-garou. Tous les voisins les craignaient, et ils étaient la terreur du village. Leur loup était de moins en moins humain. Ils mordaient plus de gens, jusqu'à ce que l'on ne les tue. Les seuls loup-garous survivants essayèrent tant bien que mal de contrôler leur loup et y arrivèrent pas mal. Il y en eu moins et l'on pu enfin vivre sans les craindre, même s'ils y avait de temps en temps de nouveaux loups. Harry en avait donc conclu qu'il fallait aider Remus à prendre le dessus sur le loup, et ce même pendant la pleine lune.

Le loup s'approchait toujours et l'on pouvait maintenant apercevoir ses grandes dents, ce qui fit d'ailleurs frémir Ginny. Effrayée, elle ne put se décaler. Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il prit Ginny, toujours aussi terrifiée, dans ses bras et couru, couru, couru essayant d'échapper au loup de plus en plus féroce.

Etant à bout de force et voyant le loup qui se rapprochait encore et encore, il déposa Ginny à terre et fit face au loup, faisant ressortir la première qualité d'un Gryffondor, le courage. Le courage, c'est bien de l'avoir, mais cela ne vous sauve pas toujours. Le loup n'avait pas du tout été étonné devant le courage du Survivant et continua sa course, flairant l'air en ressentant de plus en plus de chair humaine.

Harry, voyant bien que son geste servait à rien, recula de quelques pas, suivi de près par Ginny. On entendait toujours la musique du bal, et les rires des gens ne savant rien du danger qui les rattraperait bientôt si Harry et Ginny ne faisaient rien qui puisse les aider ; échapper au loup serait la première proposition dans cette situation critique.

En même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry voyait Remus dans cet état. Durant l'été, il avait plusieurs fois vu Remus en loup, mais, avec l'aide de Harry, il avait toujours su se contrôler pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais Remus Sr avait déjà beaucoup d'expériences en matière de contrôlage. Le loup qu'il apercevait fonçant sur lui était beaucoup plus sauvage que celui, déjà terrifiant, de son époque. La première idée de Harry fut de courir, courir, courir devant ce canidé affamé. Seulement, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas très intelligent !Car ils étaient tous deux très fatigués et ne pourraient tenir longtemps face à un loup-garou. Il opta alors pour une deuxième solution, quoique beaucoup plus dangereuse…

Ginny, elle, n'arrivait pas à réfléchir tellement elle était morte de peur. Elle regardait l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait perdre, mais en même temps l'homme avec qui elle irait jusqu'à la mort pour rester avec lui, pour l'éternité. Tout à coup, l'expression de son petit ami changea et, malheureusement, elle reconnu son expression, l'expression qu'il avait quand il était décidé à faire quelque chose, qu'il savait déjà dangereuse… Il avait eu cette expression à chaque fois qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'intéressant, mais de hyper dangereux (ndl :je me répète là !!lol !). La dernière fois, c'était il y a quatre mois à peine, juste avant de partir chercher Sirius au ministère. Et il l'avait regretté, très regretté !! Mais elle sentait que, quoiqu'il veuille faire, elle n'arriverait pas à l'en dissuader. Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il lui dise ses projets…

_Du côté de Harry_

Oui, ça devrait marcher ! De toute façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !! Bon, annonçons la nouvelle à Ginny. Oula… Je ne sais pas si elle va accepter !! Essayons toujours.

- « Ginny, rentre au château, appelle Dumbledore et dis-lui que tout est ok. Je sais comment faire pour que Remus reprenne le dessus sur l'animal. »

- « Ecoute, Orlando, au fait, comment peux-tu m'appeler Ginny ?? Soit, je t'ai toujours suivi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça s'arrêterait. Surtout depuis que l'on sort enfin ensemble. J'ai attendu ce moment avec impatience, Orlando, et sache que ce n'est pas un petit loup-garou qui me brisera cet instant. Alors, je reste. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à te persuader de changer de plan, mais je peux te persuader de rester. Sache que je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la mort. Alors, ta tâche, je l'accomplirai avec toi, que tu le veuille ou non. »

- « Ginny, c'est très dangereux ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant, et je n'ai qu'un fin espoir de l'accomplir aujourd'hui, même si je crois en cet espoir. Enfin, je croyait. »

Ses yeux avaient changé de direction. Ils fixaient à présent un point très précis qui s'avançait vers eux. Ce petit point, pourtant éloigné de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils l'identifièrent sans aucun mal. C'était une bête pourvue de poils et de canines pouvant mordre n'importe quel humain, un deuxième loup-garou. Avec un, surtout Remus, Harry aurait peut-être réussi à l'apprivoiser, mais avec un deuxième, c'était peine perdue… Il ne restait donc plus que deux solutions, courir, et mourir ou mourir, sans courir… Enfin plutôt se faire mordre, en courant ou se faire mordre lâchement, abandonnant la vie là où elle était, sans même faire d'efforts pour la garder. Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent soudain, gardant toujours cet air déterminé. Il existait peut-être une troisième possibilité…

A suivre…

Vous trouvez que je suis sadique ? Non, vraiment ? Bon, allez, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça et je vais vous le montrer… En fait, c'est plutôt parce que le chapitre, si je le finis là, est extrêmement court !

Bonne lecture !

Il n'avait jamais vu d'autres loups que Remus, pourtant l'évidence lui frappa aux yeux. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu, observé et fait. Les yeux verts émeraudes de ce loup lui étaient si familiers !! Pourtant, ce ne pouvait être possible. Si ses observations le menaient toujours à la même personne, cela ne pouvait être elle. Tout simplement car cette personne était en train de danser avec son futur époux. Pourtant ce regard… A moins que… Oui, cela doit être ça !! Sa chère et tendre mère était un loup-garou !! Mais un loup-garou « apprivoisé », qui avait apprit à se contrôler. Sa mère arrivait même à contrôler l' animal qui vivait en elle pendant la pleine lune ! Elle ne se transformait donc que par réel besoin et, ayant entendu Remus l'appeler, elle avait accouru, non pour les mordre, mais pour les aider. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

- « Bonjour, Lily ! Alors, tu vient m'aider à ce que Remus oublie le loup qui est en lui ?? Merci beaucoup !! Je crois que je n'aurait pas réussi à le faire tout seul, même avec l'aide de Kate. Mais je te préviens, il est à la case départ, il faudra être très prudent. »

Et, sous le regard ébahi de Ginny, le loup redevint une Lily toujours aussi belle dans sa robe de bal.

- « Tu es très perspicace, Orlando ! J'avoue que je suis surprise ! Bon, dépêchons nous, où Remus-loup va nous sauter dessus ! »

Ils s'approchèrent tout doucement du loup qui ne comprenait plus rien. Après quelques minutes d'hésitations, Ginny les suivi.

- « Remus, n'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu n'es pas ce loup qui veut nous mordre. Tu es Remus Lupin, préfet de Gryffondor. Tu es Remus Lupin, le garçon mystérieux mais toujours gentil avec tout le monde. Tu es Remus Lupin, ne l'oublie jamais! »

- « En fait, si j'ai bien compris, vous essayer de faire partir le loup qui est en Remus ? »

- « Oui, mon cœur, désolé de ne pas t'avoir expliqué plus tôt, mais il faut me comprendre. Lily a son loup pour s'enfuir. Moi j'ai Fumega, mais toi, tu n'a rien si ce n'est que je pourrais essayer de te prendre avec moi, je n'ai jamais essayer. »

- « Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, et je vais vous aider. Comment dois-je procéder ? »

- « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas très bien. Je crois qu'il faut toujours lui rappeler qu'il est Remus, et non un loup. Mais ça ne marchera pas en une pleine lune, il lui faudra du temps. Autant commencer tout de suite. »

Ils passèrent la soirée à « dompter » le loup, qui se laissait au fur et à mesure faire. Le soleil se levant, ils furent obligés de rentrer. Le loup avait plusieurs fois voulu les attaquer, mais, juste au bon moment, Remus prenait le dessus, bien que très peu, mais suffisant pour calmer le loup. A présent, la seule chose qui inquiétait Harry, c'était que pendant les périodes, assez courtes, où l'on percevait un petit peu de Remus, le loup allait sentir Harry, puis Lily. Harry savait que Remus, très intelligent, avait déjà trouvé que quelque chose clochait. Et il n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de trouver la réponse à l'énigme, il en était sûr.

Ils dormirent beaucoup, cette nuit-ci, et Harry eu, dès son réveil la réponse à ses questions. En effet, dès que ce dernier eu descendu les marches menant à la salle commune, Remus l'approcha pour lui demander une discussion « d'homme à homme ». Cela n'avait jamais rien de bon, venant de Remus…

A SUIVRE…

Et cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment à suivre !

Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu trop court ! Mais bon, la question qui tue…

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Alors, comment allez-vous ??? Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant! Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews !!!

Gros bisous

fanlaloka

Chapitre11 : petite mise au point…

Remus l'entraîna dans une salle, un peu plus loin des autres. Cela commençait déjà bien !! Et la fameuse discutions commença…

- « Tout d'abord, merci pour hier. C'était bizarre. Je ne me suis jamais autant senti bien pendant la plaine lune. Je me suis senti moi, est pas loup. Juste moi. Mais j'ai conscience qu'il y a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire ! Ce n'est juste que le début. Et j'aurai besoin de toi. »

- « Remus, je ne serai pas toujours là. Un jour, je devrai rentrer. Mais Lily sera là. Et elle t'aidera, j'en suis sûr. Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans elle. Enfin, nous n'aurions jamais réussi. »

- « A propos de Lily, elle me donne espoirs, je sais que c'est faisable. Et je vais tout faire pour y arriver. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'y a que Kate, James, toi et moi qui sommes au courant pour Lily, donc, ce serait bien de ne pas ébruiter. »

- « Mais bien sûr ! »

- « Maintenant, passons au choses sérieuses. Comment savais tu que c'était moi, le loup qui t'attaquait ? Alors que j'étais sensé être chez ma tante. »

« Bon, Remus n'est pas très facile à berner, surtout quand ses sens de loup sont en alerte. Il vaudrait mieux que je lui dise la vérité, du moins pour cette question-ci… »

_-_ « Et bien, en fait, j'étais au courant de ta lycanthropie. Ne me demande pas comment, je ne peux te le dire, mais sache qu'aucun de tes amis ne t'as pas encore trahi. »

- « Pas encore trahi ??? Que veux-tu dire par là ?? »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent soudain, dévoilant une énorme tristesse, que Remus n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant chez quelqu'un. Mais, très vite, il se reprit, et reprit un visage impassible, indéchiffrable. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut donc provoquer une telle tristesse ?? Encore une question sans réponse venant toujours du même garçon. Ca en devenait exaspérant !

- « Rien, oublie. »

- « J'aurais juste une dernière question, à laquelle j'espère que tu me répondra sincèrement. »

- « Essaye toujours. »

- « Bon, je vais aller dans les détails. Ne me traite pas de fou, je sais que ça n'a pas de sens mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour le moment. Pendant la pleine lune, mes sens sont au maximum. Je sens tous les êtres vivants qui viennent ou partent du château. Et je reconnais parfois l'odeur. Comme tu dois sûrement le savoir, vu que tu sais toujours tout… »

- « Serais-tu jaloux, Remus ?? », l'interrompu Harry, amusé.

- « Mais non, pas du tout !! Arg, bon, où en étais-je… Ne m'interromps plus, et surtout pas pour des conneries de ce genre !! Bon, je disais que mes amis m'accompagnent dans la pleine lune et le loup connaît leurs odeurs par cœur. Or hier, quand vous êtes venu faire je-ne-sais-quoi, Kate et toi, je t'ai enfin, le loup t'a d'abord senti et, reconnaissant l'odeur de Cornedrue, il n'a pas attaqué. Puis il a senti Kate et a bondi. Quand Lily est arrivé, pour moi, elle était humaine. J'ai donc aussi sentit son odeur et, cette odeur, je l'avais déjà sentie. Tu vas me dire : « quoi de plus normal, tu avais sûrement déjà senti Lily auparavant. », seulement, c'était seulement quelques minutes avant que je l'avais sentie. Et, cette odeur, elle venait de toi. Ce matin, en y réfléchissant, j'ai d'abord cru que tu étais le frère jumeau de James, car vous ne pouvez pas avoir exactement la même odeur en étant de simples frères. Mais l'odeur de Lily clochait. J'étais sûr de l'avoir sentie. Alors, après, je dois avouer, des heures de réflexions, ma conclusion. Réponds-moi franchement. Es-tu, oui ou non, le fils de Lily et James ?? »

- « Oui. Tu es très intelligent, Remus, on ne peut rien t cacher ! »

On ne pouvait pas avoir plus franche comme réponse, et Remus en était conscient. Il eut un énorme sourire.

- « Je le savais !! Enfin, je savais que tu avais quelque chose qui m'échappait, et je l'ai enfin trouvé !! Enfin, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas que ça à me cacher !! Mais bon, c'est déjà un début ! Mais, comment es-tu arrivé ici ??? »

- « Et bien, je crains que je ne puisse t'éclairer sur ce point. Je vais juste te dire le principal. Je viens du futur mais je ne peux le changer. Et si je te dis tout, ça va justement le changer. Tu peux tout de même être content, tu sais tout ce que j'ai dit à Dumbledore !! Enfin, presque tout… »

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ?? »

- « L'identité de Kate. Comme tu peux le deviner, vu ton intelligence hors du commun, Kate vient aussi du futur. »

- « Et tu ne me dis pas son identité juste pour que mon futur ne t'embête pas avec elle, ou pour Kate ??? »

- « Disons, un peu des deux… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Décidément, cette journée allait être pleine d'interrogatoires !! Mais bon, cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui l'avait demandé. Donc, il n'avait rien à dire. Il voulait savoir, ce n'était pas normal. En interrogeant Lily, il était d'office avait James, vu qu'ils étaient obligés de restés ensembles. Et, pour une fois, cela avait l'air de ravir James !

- « Tu voulais me parler, Orlando ?? »

- « Oui, j'avais quelques questions à te poser. »

- « Je t'écoute. »

James paraissait très intéressé de la future discussion entre ses deux amis. Il voulait avoir un peu plus de renseignements et toute conversation sur le sujet serait la bienvenue !!

- « Comment se fait-il que tu soies venue sans James, alors que Dumbledore avait déjà mis le sort depuis un certain temps ?? »

- « Et bien, lorsque Remus m'a appelé, je discutais avec Willow. Puis, je me suis rappelée que tu étais dehors avec Kate. Je ne puovais pas rester là sans rien faire !! Je me suis brusquement levée et me suis directement dirigée vers la porte de sortie. Mais James était obligé de me suivre ! Je ne voulais pourtant pas, j'ai donc été expliquer l'histoire à Dumbledore qui, curieusement, n'est pas paru inquiet. Il a retiré le sort, je suis sortie, et la suite, tu la connais. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que James a compris et a fait après. »

- « J'ai supplié Dumbledore de venir avec toi, mais il n'a pas voulu. Je suis donc retourné à notre table où, devinez quoi ??? Sirius était en train de draguer Willow !! Enfin !! Bon, je continue, j'ai fais semblant de m'intéresser à ce que faisait Peter, mais je réfléchissait. Au début, je n'avais rien compris à ton charabia. Aujourd'hui, je peux en conclure que Lily est un loup-garou, tout comme Remus et, soit dit en passant, Lily, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, mais un loup apprivoisé ou quelque chose comme ça et que hier, vous avez essayez à trois d'apprivoiser Remus pour qu'il devienne comme Lily. C'est-à-dire, si j'ai bien compris, un loup dominé par un humain et qui ne peut donc rien faire. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ?? »

- « Parfaitement ! »

- « Juste un truc, James, j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous trois, Kate et Remus. »

- « Pas de problèmes. »

- « J'aurais juste une toute dernière question avant que tu ne poses la tienne, car je vois que tu meurs d'envie de me la poser. Comment as-tu su que tu étais loup-garou ? Et quand as-tu su te contrôler ?? »

- « Je me suis fait mordre étant très jeune. Heureusement pour moi, Dumbledore avait senti la magie du loup qui m'avait mordu et m'avait enfermée seule lors de la première pleine lune. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de rester loin de mes parents, avec un inconnu. Mais je l'ai quand même suivi et, je dois dire, j'ai très bien fait !! Au sinon, je n'aurais plus de parents ! J'étais effrayée par ce que je devenais, et Dumbledore en était conscient. Il venait environs deux fois par mois pour voir si j'allais bien, et j'avais commencé à l'adorer. Un jour, à la suite d'une pleine lune horrible, j'étais allé le voir et l'avais imploré de m'aider. Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour mon problème, mais qu'il ne faillait pas que je sois triste si cela ne marchait pas. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le faire pour tous et j'avais donc un privilège. Au fur et à mesure des pleines lunes, je commençais petit à petit à maîtriser le loup. J'étais très fière de moi la première fois que je ne me suis pas transformé. Et puis, jai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Cela avait été pour moi la plus belle surprise !! Une sorcière ! Je n'avais jamais su que cela existait, Dumbledore faisait tout pour me le cacher. Mais ma sœur, au contraire de ma mère, avait très mal reçu la nouvelle. Elle ne connaissait pas encore ce monde nouveau qu'elle le détestait déjà. Depuis ce fameux jour, elle et moi, on ne se parle que lorsque c'est nécessaire ou pour nous disputer. Je crois que cela répond largement à ta question, Orlando ! »

- « Oui, merci ! »

- « Maintenant, à mon tour. Je n'aurai pourtant qu'une seule question. Comment m'as-tu reconnu si vite ?? Etais-tu au courant de mon petit problème de fourrure ?? »

- « Non, je l'ai deviné grâce à ton regard. Tu n'étais pas le loup, tu étais Lily déguisée en loup. Tu avais gardé tes yeux et ton regard déterminé. C'est cela qui t'a trahi ! »

- « Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'embête à parler avec vous, mais si on reste trop longtemps loin de Sirius, il risque de nous préparer une petite blague bien sympathique. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai déjà subit les conséquences. »

Ils se hâtèrent de sortir de la pièce, chacun dans ses réflexions. Et pourtant, James n'avait pas tord…

Ils retrouvèrent tout le monde dans la salle commune. Kate vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Orlando après un rapide baiser, sous le regard amusé de Sirius, et discutèrent. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt vu leur dernière soirée mouvementée ; une pleine lune pour certains, et un bal pour d'autres, et un autre pour une toute autre raison. Ce dernier n'était autre que Sirius, qui s'endormi la tête pleine d'innombrables plans, aussi fous les uns que les autres.

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE !!!

Et oui, j'ai décidé de me la faire sadique aujourd'hui !! Mais non, vous n'allez pas me tuer !! C'est juste des petits bobards n'est ce pas ??? Au sinon, SAUVE QUI PEUT !!!!!lol !

Bon, vu que je suis dans une journée gentille, et oui, tantôt c'était sadique, maintenant, c'est gentille, je vais vous mettre une petite partie de la suite… YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!! Non, ce n'est rien…

Qu'est ce que l'on dit ???? MERCI !!!!

Bon, j'arrête de déconner et vous mets la suite…

Sirius se leva tôt, ce matin-là. Il aurait pu le faire un autre jour mais, étant trop impatient, il avait décidé de commencer cette semaine Lily-James en beauté. Il avait prit tout le temps pour la préparer, et elle était fin prête. Il n'avait en effet pas oublié qu'il devait toujours une revanche à Orlando. Et elle allait commencer tout de suite…

Il était déjà mort de rire rien qu'à imaginer la tête de tous lorsque la dernière phase de la blague apparaîtrait. Hihihi !!! Le plus drôle, c'était qu'il n'allait pas s'attaquer juste à Orlando, non, ce serait du gâchis de cette merveilleuse potion ! Alala ! Ce qu'il avait hâte d'être dans… exactement 26 secondes !!!

Tout était près, il ne manquait plus que le petit coup de baguette et le tout était joué. Plus que 10 secondes, 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2……..1. Et il fit le fameux coup de baguette tout en souriant vilainement.

_SPLATCH !!!!!!_

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!! SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSS !!! » dirent six vois en même temps.

Six vois ??? Mais, pourtant, ils n'étaient que cinq hors Sirius, dans la pièce !! La réponse à leur interrogation arriva en furie.

- « SIRIUS BLACK !! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça!!! Tu vas le regretter !!! Et je te préviens, je peux être très très méchante quand je le veux !!! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de réveiller James comme ça ??? »

James n'en revenait pas. C'était pour lui que Lily avait hurlé ??? C'était pour lui qu'elle allait faire regretter à Sirius son geste ??? Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

- « Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends la défense de notre petit James ??? »

- « Depuis que nous sommes reliés et que ce qui lui arrive m'arrive !!! »

« Mais oui, comment ais-je pu être aussi bête !!! Il faut arrêter de rêver, James, ce n'est plus la nuit !! »

- « Je répète, comment as-tu osé me faire ça !! »

- « Moi ??? Mais voyons, je n'ai rien fait !! J'ai juste pris ma revanche sur Orlando !! »

- « C'était pas la peine de nous mouiller aussi !! »

- « Pas la peine ??? Tu déconne !! Je ne me suis pas levé hyper tôt pour n'entendre qu'un seul cri !! »

- « Mais comment as-tu pu oublié que j'étais reliée à James ?? Tu n'as quand même pas une aussi petite cervelle que je le croyais avant ???Mon estime envers toi avait augmenté mais elle s'est vite rabaissée !! »

- « Heu, Lily ?? Je ne crois pas qu'il ait oublié le détail de ta liaison avec James… »

- « Sirius, tu vas me le payer !!!! N'as-tu rien à dire pour ta défense ??? »

Mais Sirius était pour le moment hors service tellement il riait. Ils se demandaient bien pourquoi jusqu'à ce que…

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE !!!!

Alors, vous avez aimé ??? Prochain chapitre : la semaine James/Lily plus la suite de la blague de Sirius, car elle n'est pas finie…

Je voulais aussi signaler pour les lecteurs de A tout jamais…, une autre de mes fic, que la suite est en court d'écriture. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je suis en examens… donc voilà !

Bisous !

fanaloka


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre12 :

La semaine commençait déjà bien. Il était trempé, avait froid, et ne pouvait pas aller sous la douche car Remus était en train de s'y laver depuis au moins dix grosses minutes. Pourquoi, pourquoi ?? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit lui qu'on ait choisis ?? Il ne pouvait pas passer une semaine entière auprès de Lily… Non, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas… Où pourrait-il garder son petit jardin secret ? Quand pourrait-il réfléchir seul alors qu'il serait toujours avec quelqu'un ? Il bénissait déjà la nuit, il allait enfin être seul, dans son petit lit aux rideaux fermés, il allait enfin pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça. Depuis quand le savait-il? Il ne l'avait jamais su, mais, aujourd'hui, il en était sur : il était amoureux…

Et il était amoureux d'une fille intouchable ! Comment passer une semaine entière avec ladite fille qui le déteste, hein ? Comment ? Il ne pourrait plus se disputer avec elle, cela lui briserait le cœur ! Pourtant, c'est ce qui allait sûrement arriver ! Il ne savait pas par quel miracle la situation avec elle s'était déjà arrangée, ils étaient amis ! Enfin ! Il attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps ! Elle avait même été au bal avec lui, et elle avait l'air de s'y être bien amusé ! Et pourtant, il était malheureux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, même s'il en avait une petite idée…

Deux ans, deux ans qu'elle était morte… Et elle lui manquait terriblement ! Il avait besoin d'elle, de ses conseils de mère attentionnée… Et elle ne pourrait plus lui les donner. Plus jamais elle ne serait là, à lui répéter trente-six mille fois la même chose… Depuis qu'elle était partie, il y avait comme un vide à sa place… Même si Sirius, Remus, Peter et son père avaient tout fait pour l'aider, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Et son père. Il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. James était sûr qu'elle lui manquait, mais il ne l'avait jamais montré. Et ça perturbait James. Comment peut-on être aussi indifférent à la mort de la femme qu'on aime ? Même s'il savait que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire pour que Voldemort les laisse tranquille, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas pleurer sa mort. Même s'il savait qu'elle est mieux là en haut, sans sa maladie qui la rongeait.

Elle était morte le quatre novembre. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle n'était jamais rentrée du boulot. Il essayait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Elle était médicomage et avait sûrement eu une urgence qui la retenait là-bas. Mais il s'inquiétait. Lorsqu'il était à la maison, pendant les vacances, elle essayait toujours de rentrer tôt. Et il sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Il y avait un blanc, un trou. Il cavait qu'il se passait quelque chose et détestait par dessus tout rester là, à ne rien faire. Pourtant, il ne savait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, dans l'ignorance.

Son père rentra vers vingt-deux heures. C'était la seule fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, pleurer la mort de sa femme. James n'avait jamais confié ses pensées, ses peurs,… Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait être seul pour la pleurer, et il ne pouvait pas car Lily serait là. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer. Il n'avait même pas voulu devant Sirius, son frère adopté, comme il l'appelait souvent. Il devait désormais être fort !

Ce fut sous un dernier soupir qu'il partit commencer cette nouvelle journée bien particulière.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une semaine ! Toute une semaine !! Elle qui venait à peine de commencer à le connaître sous un autre angle que « Potter, mon pire ennemi, celui qui cours après les filles et qui n'a pas un brin de sérieux dans sa tête ». Elle n'était pourtant pas en colère. Or, si on lui avait dit ça il n'y a pas deux semaines, elle aurait hurlé dans tout le château après Dumbledore pour qu'il annule cette idée absurde et totalement impossible ! Mais elle ne ferait rien de tout ça. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas enchantée de cette perspective, mais elle allait avoir l'occasion de mieux connaître son « roi ».

Le fait qu'elle s'était très bien amusé au bal y avait beaucoup joué… Mais elle ne voulait pas… Sa colère monta soudainement petit à petit… Comment allait-elle faire pour cacher ses secrets, les secrets qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas Willow ! Même si cette dernière se demandait toujours où elle disparaissait, Lily avait tenu bon et ne lui avait rien dit. Mais comment allait-elle faire si James était avec elle 15 heures sur 24 et que les seules heures qui lui restait, elle les passerait à dormir… Pouvait-elle faire confiance à James(et oui, elle s'était habitué à l'appeler par son prénom… et elle aimait ça !!) jusqu'à lui dire SON secret ?? Pas après une amitié qui commençait à peine. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et c'était là qu'elle bloquait. Pourquoi elle sentait une telle confiance venir alors qu'elle venait juste de sympathiser avec son ex-pire ennemi ??

D'un autre côté, cette semaine avait un côté positif :elle pourrait peut-être percer les secrets de James et ça l'enchantait. Il fallait qu'elle sache ses points faibles. Non pas pour pouvoir l'attaquer, mais juste pour essayer de le comprendre… Pour elle, cet homme était un point d'interrogation. Elle pensait le connaître. Elle pensait le détester. Et puis, POUF, un autre James était apparu. Un James sensible, timide. C'était cela qui l'avait poussé à lui donner une seconde chance, et elle s'en félicitait, maintenant. Et elle voulait à tout prix connaître le vrai James. Et cette semaine lui en donnerait une grande possibilité…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ca y était. Le Grand jour (ou plutôt grand moment) était enfin arrivé ! Oulala, ce que ça allait être drôle !! Il en rigolait déjà d'avance ! Et si après ça, James ne le tuait pas, il avait bien de la chance !! Allez, plus qu'une demi heure…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Ginny profitaient de la pause avant le cours de DCFM pour Harry et de Métamorphoses pour Ginny. Harry était assis sur le divan et Ginny blottie contre lui. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient à deux…

- « Mon cœur ?

- Moui ?

- Notre époque ne te manque pas ?

- Si, énormément, mais nous devons rester ici…

- Ron et Hermione me manquent… Ta mère me manque, ton père me manque… Notre Dumbledore me manque… Même Malefoy me manque… Ma seule motivation, ici, c'est toi…

- A moi aussi, ils me manquent. Je me sens comme une réfugiée qui a quitté son pays, qui a abandonné ses amis. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils fabriquent, là-bas… Tu crois que Ron et Hermione sortent enfin ensembles ?

- C'est possible… J'espère ! S'ils sortent ensembles, il comprendra sûrement mieux le fait que je sorte avec toi… Ou alors, je pourrais toujours demander à Hermione de l'éloigner quand je serai avec toi… Mais non, ça ne nous fera pas assez de temps pour nous…

- Tu as si peur de la réaction de mon frère ?? Nous nous aimons, n'en ayons pas honte ! Bon, d'accord, il faudra quelques semaines avant qu'il ne s'y habitue… Mais après, ça devrait passer !

- Si on lui cachait, on ne pourrait pas lui dire comme ça, du jour au lendemain : « En fait, ta sœur et moi, nous nous marions, tu es d'ailleurs mon témoin. On ne t'as rien dit car on craignait ta réaction. Ferme ta bouche, on dirait un poisson. Salut, à plus !"

- Tu as dit quoi là, tu envisage de te marier avec moi ??

- Je t'aime, Ginny ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant! Chaque seconde, je penses à toi ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi ! Bon, bien sûr, c'est un peu tôt pour dire ce genre de truc, cela ne fait à peine que deux jours que nous sortons ensembles, mais ça fait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que j'y penses- bien qu'au début, c'était inconsciemment ! Si il y a une personne au monde avec qui je voudrais me marier et fonder une famille, c'est avec toi !

En guise de réponse, elle enfuit sa tête dans on cou et lui répondit :

- Je t'aime, Orlando, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Grave ça dans ta mémoire ! Ne l'oublie certainement pas !

- Je ne l'oublierai jamais !"

Et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les autres les appellent pour aller en cours, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Plus que trente secondes. Le jeune brun ne tenait plus. Il imaginait déjà la scène. Bien que cela aurait dû être contre Orlando seulement, ce serait six personnes qui allaient en souffrir… Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Enfin, cela dépendait des points de vues… Mais il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait blesser son frère, non, jamais. Il voulait juste rigoler. Et durtout faire rire une certaine personne dont il ne se passait pas du rire. SI franc, si joyeux… Sa vie était un miracle à chaque fois qu 'il l'entendait.

Plus que cinq secondes…quatre…trois…deux…un…top !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La suite au prochain épisode…

_Alors, ça vous a plu ???_

J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub… J'ai écrit un one-shot sur Harry et Ginny qui s'appelle « Reviens, mon ange ! »  
Venez voir si ça vous intéresse !!

Un grand merci pour vos reviews !!! J'ai juste une petite question : qui est sasa ?? Mystères, mystères…

Gros bisous à tous !!!  
fanaloka


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : la blague…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Tout d'un coup, tout était devenu bizarre, très bizarre… Une étrange sensibilité, un changement… Ils sentaient tous leurs membres changer, devenir plus petit, plus grand… Seul Harry connaissait cette sensation, qu'il avait déjà ressenti lors de sa deuxième année, lorsqu'il avait bu du plynectar, pour prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et de Goyle. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas bu de polynectar, ni rien avalé de suspect… Ils s'étaient juste levés sous une « pluie », le sceau que leur avait lancé Sirius… La transformation continuait toujours, il le sentait. Il se tourna vers ses camarades de chambre et Lily ; vers tous ceux qui avaient subi le réveil mouillé de Sirius. Ils étaient tous en train se changer de forme… Elles n'étaient cependant pas encore identifiables… Il se tourna vers Sirius, qui les regardait, plié en quatre et lui demanda :

- « Sirius, qu'as-tu mis dans notre seau-réveil, ce matin ??

- Moi ?? Mais rien du tout, voyons !! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Orlando ??

- Tu es le seul de la chambre à ne pas être en train de changer. Et toutes les personnes que tu as réveillé ce matin sont touchées… Je me demandais donc juste ce que tu as mis dans le sceau avec lequel tu nous as réveillé, ce matin.

Il avait dis cela très calmement. Tout de suite, Sirius s'arrêta de rire.

- Comment as-tu deviné tout de suite que c'était moi ?? Je pensais que ce serait Remus qui aurait trouvé en premier !!

- Et bien tu t'es trompé. J'attends toujours ma réponse…

- Et tu ne l'auras pas !! Vous verrez par vous-même ce que je vous ai mis lorsque la transformation sera totalement finie… »

Et ils attendirent… La transformation semblait se terminer. Sirius adoptait un grand sourire. Tout à coup, elle se fit plus vite… Le sourire de Sirius disparu, preuve que sa blague ne marchait plus vraiment…

Lily commença à paniquer, elle ne sentait plus son corps tellement il changeait vite d'apparence. Elle avait déjà vécu cela mais il y avait longtemps que son loup ne s'était pas manifesté… Elle s'appuya contre James et attendit que cela passe. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle était bien. Toute peur avait disparu…

Harry se sentait grandir, grandir, grandir. Lorsqu'il toucha le plafond, son corps tomba sur le sol. Il était couché et se sentait encore grandir, grandir, grandir à n'en plus finir… Ses bras, pourtant, rapetissaient jusqu'à disparaître, tout comme ses jambes.

James, lui, ne paniquait pas. C'était une blague de son frère : qu'aurait-il pu lui faire ?? De toute façon, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Sirius ne recommencerait jamais une blague contre lui car il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui faire, mais cela ne risquait pas d'être un petit truc pas bien méchant et sans importance. On ne ridiculise pas un Potter comme ça !!

Remus, lui, était habitué aux transformations de son corps. Et il sentait que c'était la même que d'habitude… Pourtant ce n'était pas la pleine lune !! Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre la dessous… Et il fallait le découvrir…

Tout d'un coup, en même temps, toutes les transformations cessèrent. Harry regarda les autres victimes de la blague. Ils étaient tous devenus des animaux. Remus était un loup-pour une fois, pas un loup-garou, Lily une licorne, James une panthère (ndl :et non, pas un cerf…) et Peter un chat. Sirius finit quand même par éclater de rire.

- « Sirius, qu'as-tu fait ??, demanda James. Ca faisait bizarre d'entendre un lion parler avec une voix d'humain.

- Ben cette potion était censée vous transformer en la personne à qui vous pensez le plus… Mais apparemment, vous pensez plus aux animaux qu'aux humains !!

- Tu t'es sûrement trompé de potion, alors !

- Lily, pourquoi te transformes-tu en licorne ?

- J'en ai vu une, hier. Du coup, j'arrive pas à ne plus y penser. C'est tellement beau !!

Mais James avait vu qu'elle mentait. En plus, la veille ils étaient restés collés à cause du sort de Halloween ! Mais il ne dit rien. Elle avait sûrement ses raisons de ne rien dire. Il essayerait d'en savoir plus le soir. Peut-être qu'elle lui répondrait ???

- Et toi, Peter ? Tu es en chat !

- Ca doit être à cause de McGonagall. Elle me fait stresser avec ses métamorphoses ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'y arrive pas !! C'est possible que l'animal soit un animagus ??

- Sûrement…

- Et toi, James ? Pourquoi une panthère ?demanda Remus.

- J'ai toujours aimé les panthères ! Elle est noire, au moins ?? Le rose ne me va pas du tout !!

Ils éclatèrent de rire sauf Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel et Orlando qui était trop préoccupé à découvrir son animal.

- Il ne reste plus que Orlando. Où est-il ??

- Là, désigna Lily, en montrant le sol.

Un gigantesque serpent y était couché. Il était effrayant avec ses gros yeux jaunes.

- Un serpent ?? Mais, pourquoi ??, gémit Remus.

-_ Je ne sais pas. Je suis vraiment un serpent ?? _

- Orlando, s'il te plait, peux-tu parler anglais (ndl :je vous rappelle que ça se passe en Angleterre !!) ? On ne comprend rien à ce que tu raconte… Concentre-toi, les autres y sont arrivés, alors pourquoi tu n'y arriverait pas ??, intervint Ginny.

- Mais enfin, Kate, je parle anglais !

- Tu as parlé Fourchelang, Orlando…

- Oh… fut tout ce qu'il pu répondre…

Et devant les mines que faisaient tous les autres, il comprit qu'ils l'avaient entendu… Le verre s'était cassé et il fallait maintenant le réparer…

Mais comment ?? Il savait que James vivait dans une famille d'aurors. Ces derniers lui avaient sûrement appris toute leur vie : Fourchelangmage noir. Seulement il n'en pouvait rien s'il était un Fourchelang !! Il avait toujours détesté ce « don ». Il l'avait détesté car c'était une partie de Voldemort. Il lui rappelait toujours cette horrible nuit. La nuit où il avait tout perdu… Sa famille… Sa famille, il l'avait enfin revue ! Et maintenant, il la perdait encore une fois ! Et à cause de qui ??? A cause de Voldemort ! Toujours lui ! Heureusement, il ne serait pas seul . Il avait sa Ginny… Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans elle ??

Elle prit le gros serpent avec elle et entra dans la grande salle. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Dumbledore ! Harry ne pouvait pas rester en serpent ! Il se remettrait à parler et ce serait la catastrophe !! Elle essayait de cacher toute idée que les Maraudeurs puissent raconter à tout le monde que Orlando est un Fourchelang… Même si, connaissant James, il voudrait protéger tout le monde d'un éventuel mage noir.

Elle s'était toujours demandé comment se faisait-il qu'il soit Fourchelang. Lui, un pur gryffondor, héritier de Salazar ?? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Elle avait fini par l'oublier, et maintenant que le fait lui revenait, il fallait qu'elle l'aide ! Perdre l'amitié de ses parents serait un choc pour Harry. Et elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle soit là pour lui, qu'elle ne le laisse pas seul rien que parce qu'il est Fourchelang. Mais il fallait aussi qu'elle convainque les Maraudeurs qu'il n'est pas un futur mage noir. Mais comment ?? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire… et qu'elle allait le faire…

À suivre…

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ?? Désolé pour le retard !!! Je sais, presque deux semaines et demi !!! mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration !! Heureusement, j'en ai trouvé assez pour faire ce chapitre… Il est court, je sais, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ???

N'oubliez pas les reviews

Bisous

fanaloka


	14. Chapter 14 fOURCHELANG

A la croisée des temps.

Chapitre 15

Le lendemain, tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Orlando Cruise était un Fourchelang. En effet, les Maraudeurs s'étaient empressés de faire circuler la nouvelle, pour que personne ne fasse confiance à « ce Mage Noir en puissance ».

Harry était très triste de cette séparation. Ce n'était pas le fait que tout Poudlard croyait qu'il était un Mage Noir qui l'attristait, mais c'était surtout que son père croyait dur comme fer à sa culpabilité.

Lily, elle, ne savait quoi en penser. Etant née chez des Moldus et ayant été élevée chez des Moldus, elle n'avait jamais appris que les Fourchelang étaient des Mages Noir. Il avait d'abord fallu que Kate lui apprenne ce que signifiait être Fourchelang, et ensuite elle était restée seule pendant au moins une heure pour réfléchir, avait-elle dit. Et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions. Que faire ? Elle était partage entre le fait que tout Poudlard croyait maintenant qu'il était du mauvais côté de la barrière et l'amitié, si pas la fraternité, qu'elle entretenait avec le nouveau.

Remus ne comprenait plus rien. Ni Lily ni James n'étaient des Fourchelangs, alors comment est-ce que leur fils aurait pu bien l'être ? Et puis, il savait qu'il était sincère, il ne pouvait pas être un espion au profit de Voldemort. Ce devait être dur pour Orlando que son père croie qu'il est un Mage Noir… très dur… Il pouvait peut-être aider James à croire qu'Orlando n'est pas un futur Mage Noir… Pour Orlando…

Harry restait maintenant tout son temps avec Ginny. Heureusement qu'elle était là !! Tout ce qu'il se disait maintenant, c'est qu'il avait été bête. Bête de s'attacher avec ses parents et leurs amis. C'était comme une renaissance, une résurrection ; il revoyait ses parents, qui étaient pourtant morts. Mais ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Quand il partirait de cette époque, il serait de nouveau seul, sans famille. Il allait devoir les quitter une deuxième fois, enfin une troisième vu qu'il était déjà en train de les quitter. Et ça lui faisait mal…

S'il avait dès le début de ce voyage ignoré les Maraudeurs, s'il n'avait pas été si « copain » avec eux, la séparation aurait été beaucoup plus facile ! Mais il en avait de nouveau fait qu'à sa tête. Enfin, quelqu'un qui rêve depuis toujours de connaître ses parents et qui les a enfin en face de soi ne va pas reculer et les détester, c'est logique, au sinon il aurait un vrai problème ! Et pourtant…

Ca semblait débile mais pourtant c'était la meilleure solution. Celle qui faisait le moins souffrir… Mais ce n'était pas humain.

Les seules personnes qui parlaient encore à Harry (et Ginny vu qu'elle le défendait en restant avec lui), étaient le concierge, autrement dit le Sirius adulte et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, autrement dit son grand-père, et aussi la cause de l'entêtement de James. Car qui avait éduqué James, qui lui avait dit toutes ces choses à propos des Fourchelang ? C'était lui, Edouard Potter, et il en avait conscience…

D'ailleurs, James ne comprenait pas la gentillesse de son père envers Orlando. C'était lui qui lui avait appris que les Fourchelang étaient des Mages Noirs, alors pourquoi était-il si gentil avec un Fourchelang ? Mystère… Mais James était trop têtu et trop fier pour revenir à une histoire dont tout Poudlard était au courant…

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal demanda à Harry de rester à la fin de son cours, le lundi suivant.

« -Salut., commença Harry.

-Salut… »

Un ange passa, chacun étant mal à l'aise. Harry décida de casser ce blanc.

« -Alors, tu n'as pas peur de me parler, à moi, le plus Mage Noir de tous les temps ?

-Je ne penses pas que tu sois un Mage Noir, ou un futur Mage Noir, Orlando. Et je voulais m'excuser. C'est à cause de moi que tu as tant d'ennuis. C'est moi qui ai éduqué mon fil, et je l'ai éduqué à détester les Serpentards, et par dessus le marché les Fourchelang ! Pour moi, les Fourchelangs sont les héritiers de Serpentards, donc sont d'office du mauvais côté. Mais j'avais tord, et c'est toi qui paye mes erreurs. Je voulais juste savoir… Comment est-ce possible que tu sois Fourchelang ? Est-ce que ta mère est une Fourchelang ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma mère… Tu vois cette cicatrice ? », demanda-t-il à son grand-père en enlevant la mèche de cheveux qui la cachait.

-Oui, je me suis toujours demandé comment se faisait-il que tu l'aies. Une cicatrice de cette forme-là, on en voit pas tous les jours !

-Et ben, le sorcier qui m'a fait ça était Fourchelang. Et par cette cicatrice, il m'a donné un peu de ses pouvoirs, dont celui d'être Fourchelang.

-Tu as donc déjà combattu au moins une fois Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Cette fois-là, combattu ne serait pas le terme exact.

-Cette fois-là ?? Il y en a eut d'autres ?? Et tu es vivant ?!

-Laisse tomber… Comment tu sais que c'est Voldemort qui m'a fait cette cicatrice ? »

Edward avait grimacé au nom de son pire ennemis.

« -Ne dis pas ce nom !

-On m'a dit une fois que la peur d'un nom ne faisait que renforcer la peur. (1)

-C'est pas con… Pour répondre à ta question, comme tu le sais, j'ai été auror, et je le serais encore si la sécurité de nos enfants n'était pas importante. Enfin bref, tous les aurors savent que Vo… Tu-Sais-Qui -je te promets que un jour j'arriverai à prononcer son nom- est Fourchelang. Depuis longtemps, pour battre les Mages Noirs ou les « Méchants »,les aurors élevaient des serpents qui les piquaient et ils s'endormaient pour que nous ayons plus facile à les capturer et les emmener à Azkaban. Cependant, on a vite remarqué qu'avec Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui, ça ne marchait pas. Aucune des brigades d'Aurors que nous avions envoyé ne revenaient. Alors, on a été sans serpents et on a vu qu'il avait gardé tous les nôtres et qu'il leur parlait. Et donc, depuis, nous avons arrêté cette tactique.

-Ah…

-Bon, je vais te faire un mot pour ton cours. Je crains que tu ne l'aies raté… En tout cas le début. Reviens me voir !

-Je reviendrai. A bientôt !

Il se dépêcha d'aller à son cours de Métamorphoses, où McGonnagal le regarda d'un air bizarre. Elle savait son histoire. Elle savait qu'il venait du futur, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était le fils de James et Lily, et soupçons, mais rien de grave. Un garçon aussi gentil ne pouvait pas devenir un Mage Noir, c'était impensable ! En même temps, il était puissant…

Ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement de son père (qui n'avait pas changé) une semaine après avoir dit à Poudlard qu'Orlando était un Mage Noir, il alla le voir dans son bureau pour trouver des explications.

« -Papa ! J'en ai marre, je ne comprends plus rien ! Depuis que je suis tout petit, tu me dis que les Fourchelangs sont des Mages Noirs et toi, tu es hyper gentil avec un Fourchelang donc Mage Noir ! Tu te mets toi-même contre tes enseignements !

-Il est temps pour toi de ne plus écouter ton vieux père, James. Et souviens-toi bien de ceci : « il y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ».

Et il ferma la porte au nez de son fils sous son air étonné.

« -Il n'y a pas moyen d'être plus clair ? Je dois en penser quoi, moi ? »

Et il partit d'un air rageur. Il doutait de la culpabilité d'Orlando, c'était déjà un début.

Les Maraudeurs étaient confortablement installés dans la salle commune de Griffondor et faisaient leurs devoirs. Lily était avec eux, installée à côté de James. Le sort qui les unisait ayant été retiré, ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué et passaient tout leur temps ensembles. Leurs disputes avaient peu à peu disparu, mais pas totalement. Remus était en pleine réflexion quand soudain il demanda à parler à James en privé.

« -Mais, Remus, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas quitter Lily !

-James, je sais bien que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué mais il a été enlevé, ça fait plus d'une semaine que le bal d'Halloween est fini.

-Ah oui ! Bon, dans ce cas je te suis. »

Ils s'en allèrent vers le dortoir qui était vide à cette heure.

« -Bon, James, je ne penses pas qu'Orlando soit un futur Mage Noir ou un Mangemort.

-Mais, Remus, tu sais autant que moi que c'est un Fourchelang !

-Et alors ? Moi, je suis bien un Loup-garou !

-C'est pas la même chose…

-Ah ? Et où est la différence ?

-Ben…

-Nulle part. A part qu'Orlando est arrivé en sixième année au lieu d'en première. Mais c'est quand même ton ami ! Tu ne peux pas le rejeter pour un petite différence qu'il a par rapport avec toi !

-Une petite différence ?? Il est Fourchelang, Remus ! Et toi, tu es différent seulement une nuit par mois.

-Et lui n'utilise jamais sa deuxième langue. Il est différent encore moins de jours que moi, et pourtant tu as été le premier à m'accepter !

-Il ne l'a jamais utilisé devant nous, mais qui te dis qu'il ne l'utilisait pas avant de nous connaître et que pour bien se faire intégrer, et pour bien nous espionner, il ne l'a plus utilisé ?!

-Donc, pour toi, il est un espion de Voldemort ?

-Oui.

-James, on en a jamais reparlé, mais tu ne te souviens plus de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ? Où il nous avait tous sauvés ?

-Il a très bien pu faire ça pour nous faire tomber dans son piège et qu'on croie qu'il est de notre côté.

-Oh ! C'est pas possible ce que tu es borné !!

-J'ai foi en ce que m'a appris mon père, c'est autre chose. Il m'a toujours dit FourchelangMéchant.

-Et pourtant il n'a pas l'air de le penser pour Orlando. Ecoutes, je sais très bien que tu as été le voir – et que donc Lily et toi saviez très bien que le sort ne fonctionnait plus- et qu'il t'a dit quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'il croit qu'Orlando est innocent et que tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser.

-Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-Et avec ça, la visite de Pré-Au-Lard et l'amitié que tu as pour lui, tu ne lui a pas encore demandé des excuses ? Si même ton père, qui est à la base de cette dispute, te dis que tu as tord, James je crois que tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'Orlando n'est et ne sera jamais avec les Mangemorts. Le problème, c'est que le Grand James Potter a dit quelque chose de faux à tout Poudlard, et que s'il dit maintenant que c'est faux, il va paraître pour un débile. Mets un peu ta fierté de côté, et va combattre Poudlard avec Orlando à tes côtés, James. Ca te fera du bien, à Orlando aussi et puis, je suis sûr que tu monteras encore un peu plus dans l'estime de Lily.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Bon, tu as raison. Je vais aller lui parler.

-Ah ! Ben ça a été dur, mais j'y suis arrivé ! », termina Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry était dans le parc, se promenant avec Ginny.

« -Orlando ! »

Il se figea en entendant cette voix. James venait lui parler ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce dernier lui avait jeté un regard de pure haine, et Harry avait depuis ce moment plus que tout envie de rentrer chez lui, dans SON Poudlard, avec SES amis.

« -Orlando, je suis désolé. Je… Mon père m'a toujours dit que les Fourchlangs étaient des gens qui tournaient vers le Mal. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi ni pris en compte mes sentiments. Et je le regrette profondément. Tu n'es et ne seras jamais un Mage Noir, ou quelqu'un du côté de Voldemort. Je l'ai toujours su, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour le découvrir. Je… Acceptes-tu mes excuses ?

-Hum… ON dirait que ça va mieux avec Lily… », dit Harry en guise de réponse, un sourire aux lèvres.

James lui sourit avec de le prendre brièvement dans les bras.

« -Merci… »

Et tout trois se dirigèrent vers le château pour pouvoir annoncer leurs retrouvailles au reste des habitants de Poudlard. Et, contrairement au paravent, James n'avait pas peur de dire : « Je me suis trompé ».

A SUIVRE…

Je ne sais plus si c'est exactement ça que Dumbledore lui a dit, mais c'est un truc du genre… :-)

Coucou !!

Et oui, je sais je suis PLUS qu'en retard !! Je n'avais plus écrit pour cette fic depuis hyper hyper longtemps et j'en suis désolée !!! mais voilà un nouveau chapitre :-) Je voulais remercier ceux qui ne m'ont pas oublié et ont réclamé ce chapitre. C'est grâce à eux qu'aujourd'hui, il est là…

Gros gros bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !!:-)

Fanaloka


End file.
